Left Behind: West Coast Tribulation Force
by E-Sharp777
Summary: What happens when the only good in the world is snatched away and evil takes the throne? The ultimate fight between good and evil begins with several soldiers stepping up against the evil ruler of this world, including Jason Reuben, Jonas Corale, Freddie Smith, Ashley Dawn, Chloe Steele, Cameron Williams, and others. First FF! Please R&R! Rated T for violence and suicidal content.
1. Chapter 1

****Authors Note****

This _is _a Fan-fiction on the Left Behind book series, and if you've read the series you will recognize names like, Rayford and Chloe Steele, Cameron (Buck) Williams, Nicolae Carpathia, Leon Fortunato, Tsion Ben Judah, etc. However, please don't expect everything to be exactly like the Left Behind series. I will be changing different details about judgments and such according to my convictions on Biblical Eschatology, e.g., the attack of Gog.

As I am always trying to be a better writer, I accept constructive criticism, just please keep it short, kind and to the point. :)

The clock went off and Jason sat straight up in bed, the sleep in his eyes preventing them from opening. He rubbed his eyes and checked his clock. 6:29 AM. Right on time. His school bus left at seven-thirty. That would give him plenty of time to get ready and maybe even squeeze a quick blog post in.

Jason Reuben was sixteen years old, had short kinda spiky black hair, was tall, muscular, and had just began his sophomore year of High School the previous month and was already doing better than most of the students. Only catch: it was a Christian school. After his parents divorced and he and his little brother stayed with his mom, she put him them in two different Christian schools. His mom was a faithful Christian, and had been for years. His dad was an alcoholic, not physically abusive, but verbally, and his parents' struggles never ended, so they decided to divorce. Jason loved his dad a lot. He wished he could spend more time with him, even though they had issues. Their relationship had never been very good. He wanted to have a good relationship with his dad, but it didn't seem possible. That was all he really wanted right now.

His little brother, James, was seven, had Autism, and had made his decision to follow Christ at a Vacation Bible School during the summer. His mom bought him a comic Bible that he simply ate up. His mom had talked to Jason about the "Gospel" as she called it many times, but he simply couldn't believe it. All that stuff about God and the forgiveness of sins. His biggest issues with Christianity were these; he knew plenty of people who were rich and successful and nice without God, but on top of that, he had been seriously hurt by his parent's divorce. It was terrible for him. That had been during the last school year. He had been hurt more than his parents thought. For the rest of that school year his grades plummeted and he actually started cutting, but quit it soon after. But now he was more depressed more than anything. He was doing good in school, but he was depressed with his life. So if God was real, why couldn't he have intervened in his parent's divorce?

Then there were his school students and classmates. Good gosh, they were annoying. Always trying to shove the "good news" down his throat. He played along with most of them the best he could. His teachers were always talking about it and putting it and science together. If only his dad knew. The rest of his friends talked about their morning devotions and stuff like that. He had no idea what that even meant. Must be some kind of Christian code or something.

He had found a couple of friends who had told him they were not Christians. He confided in them. They had a lot in common. He had more in common with these friends than he did his own family. Then he remembered. It was Wednesday. Weekly devotions. Terrific.

He got out of bed and started his Macbook Air. He was also an astounding computer programmer for his age. He also wrote a lot on his blog, _Insight. _He updated daily when he could. While the supercomputer that he had saved practically his whole life for booted up with it's tens of programs, he jumped in the shower quickly, brushed his hair and teeth, and put on his school uniform (another thing he hated about the new school). Only ten minutes.

He returned to his computer and loaded Drudge Report and his email first. New article by Buck Williams of the Global Weekly. The headline on Drudge read in huge letters, _"MASSIVE ATTACK ON ISRAEL BY NOW VERIFIED 5 TO 6 COUNTRIES. ISRAEL VICTORIOUS WITH NO CASUALTIES?"_

It had been only a couple days before that, from what he read, Russia, Iran, Lybia, Turkey, and Ethiopia had launched a massive air, ground and naval attack on Israel. It even went nuclear, but according to scientists, some of the warheads his the ground but didn't detonate. Jason understood the basics of nuclear weapons. That was all but impossible, but worse than that, some of them even backfired on the countries they launched from, leaving parts of Iran and Russia radioactive. The same day, NASA scientists reported an unexpected meteor shower, with some of the meteors making it through the atmosphere and still being large in size. Scientists were stumped. These meteors fell over Israel and took out all the air force of the combined armies of the nations, but left Israel unscathed. And Israel didn't fire a single weapon.

Weather officials then announced a cold-front coming in over the middle east that combined with the nuclear clouds, scientists say, and formed a nuclear storm that rained fire, but several scientists had rebuffed this theory. Either way, it left the armies of the countries, and some of the major cities decimated. There were also several large earthquakes in the middle east area, then the next day, thunderstorms and flash floods, but not in Israel, in the countries around Israel.

He remembered well sitting with his mom watching the television that night and watching the coverage. His mom was looking up some passage of the Bible in Ezekiel, if he remembered, and his mom kept telling him this was the fulfillment of some sort of amazing prophecy. She told him any second now, God would defend Israel, and as the words were barely out of her mouth, before his eyes the planes began to get hit by the meteors and some just simply lost control. He didn't know how his mom knew, but he really didn't care that much. Israel got lucky. He was happy about it, sure. In fact he was of pure Jewish blood. He lived in Israel for half of his life. He was overjoyed they won, but didn't care much how. He would've blamed it on a major system error or something. Nobody knew for sure.

After reading the article by one of his favorite journalists, he began to write his blog post:

"Hey guys. Jason here.

"By now, everybody has heard the stunning story of the massive attack on Israel and their miraculous victory. Studies say it's the biggest air strike on Israel in all of Israel's history and the second largest ground troops invasion, as well, but the attack left the nations desolate. Iran and Russia are suffering nuclear contamination, there were several earthquakes, a nuclear storm, a meteor shower, and the next day, massive thunderstorms.

"I am relieved and troubled by this report. Anyone who knows me knows I'm Jewish, so I am obviously glad Israel was victorious. On the other hand, I find it frightening that after such a long period of peace and prosperity for Israel that the Islamic nations (and Russia, which is still Atheistic) would make such a massive attack on Israel. They were taking a big risk. If they failed, Israel would have the power and reason to retaliate. However, if they succeed, Israel would no longer be on the map. I can't imagine Israel retaliating, however. They have always been a peaceful nation, and considering there were no casualties, I don't imagine a strike against the surrounding nations imminent.

"However, the thing that surprises me most is that the Christians, and the Orthodox Jews, of which the Prime Minister is one, are saying this is an act of God based of Ezekiel 38-39. Yes, I agree, at the surface it looks like things fall perfectly into place for this to be a fulfilled prophecy, given thousands of years ago, however, I strongly disagree with this.

"Facts:

**Nations that attacked: Russia, Iran, Libya, Ethiopia, and Turkey.**

**Nations suffering nuclear contamination; Russia, Iran**

**Israeli officials are reporting that it will take seven months to bury the bodies of the ground troops, and that the debris from the planes and tanks will be converted to fuel, good for seven years.**

"The point is that Israel has stood firm in a major blow, but they are no longer living in safety. Defense Minister Zebulun Gasher reports that "All Israel wants is peace. The people long for peace, for a peacemaker, for a messiah." I hope that day comes soon.

~Jason."

_Insight _now had about five-hundred followers and twice that many views per day. Only half of those were people he knew.

Jason took another look at Buck William's amazing story of being in the heat of the attack and seeing the war in Israel himself, then packed his textbooks and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. His mom was preparing breakfast when he came down. He quickly pulled out his iPhone and called his buddy Jonas Corale.

"Jonas, you up?"

"Yeah. You?"

"No. How close are you to being ready?"

"I'm ready now. Nice blog post by the way."

"Thanks, bro. You want to ride our bikes to the school?"

"Sure. Be here in five minutes."

"You got it."

Jason hung up and walked over to his mom. She seemed distracted. "Hey mom. I'm going to ride my bike to Jonas' house and we're gonna ride to school."

His mom was tall, had long brown hair, and was a little overweight.

"Okay." she said quietly. "You want some breakfast?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just some eggs and toast. It's ready now."

Jason grabbed a zip-lock bag and put his breakfast in. He then gave his mom a hug, said goodbye, grabbed his backpack and was getting ready to leave but remembered something.

He crept back up the stairs and made his way to James' bedroom. He found him getting dressed and sneaked behind him, grabbed him and tickled him for a second. He laughed out loud. Jason told him he was leaving early, and James gave him a big hug. Jason said goodbye, gave him a fist bump and made his way out the door into the early, salty Oakland, California air.

He arrived at Jonas' house at 7:25. Jonas was already waiting outside. Jason got off and gave his friend a hug.

"How are you today, man?" he asked.

"Good." Jonas replied. "Finally fully recovered from strep throat."

"Yeah, this year has been really bad."

"Tell me about it." Jonas was a little shorter than Jason, a little bigger form, and had longer brown, messy looking hair.

The two got on their bikes and rode towards the school, talking about the events of the last few days. Jonas was one of his non-Christian friends. They got there just before the school bus pulled in. The school/church was small, maybe had about two-hundred students or so. The dean of the school was an assistant pastor of the church.

Jason and Jonas waited in front of the school bus as fifty students or so unloaded from the bus. The school was Junior High through High School. Passing the two was the new girl. Jason racked his brain to remember her name. He thought it started with an "a". Anna? He'd ask later. He liked making new friends. He had wanted to introduce himself for a few weeks now.

Finally, their blonde haired friend appeared and pretended not to notice them. Jason tapped him on the shoulder. "Do I know you?" the boy asked. Jason slapped him on the back. "Freddie, you kidder." Freddie made a smile. Freddie Smith was a little taller than David, had long, thick blonde hair that reached down past past his shoulder, and was originally from San Diego.

They all said hello to each other and made their way to the medium sized building. It wasn't very large, like other high schools, but it had sports fields and courts and locker rooms, etc. It had everything any other High School had except size. Jason ate his breakfast on his way to devotions.

When he got there, where the dean would originally speak, it was the English teacher,, Ms. Clare.

"Alright, class." she began with a thick English accent. "Let's just pray before we start. God, we are blessed to be here together, fellowshipping, learning about you and about things we can use in life to serve you. Please just show yourself to us today and open our eyes, ears and hearts, that we may not only see and hear, but understand. In Christ's holy name, amen." All the students looked up at her.

"As you know," she continued, "we have been studying through the epistles of the Apostle Paul in our weekly devotional time, and today we come to First-Thessalonians, four and five. Dean Charles is very busy today with a meeting out of town, so I have been asked to speak, and I admit I like the direction he's been going in, but today we come to a very controversial topic..." It was all Jason could do not to nod off. "...known as the rapture of the church. Let's pick up our reading in verse thirteen through eighteen.

"'And now, dear brothers and sisters, we want you to know what will happen to the believers who have diedso you will not grieve like people who have no hope. For since we believe that Jesus died and was raised to life again, we also believe that when Jesus returns, God will bring back with him the believers who have died.

'We tell you this directly from the Lord: We who are still living when the Lord returns will not meet him ahead of those who have died. For the Lord himself will come down from heaven with a commanding shout, with the voice of the archangel, and with the trumpet call of God. First, the Christians who have diedwill rise from their graves. Then, together with them, we who are still alive and remain on the earth will be caught up in the clouds to meet the Lord in the air. Then we will be with the Lord forever. So encourage each other with these words.'

"The word used for "caught up" in Latin is where we get our English word "rapture". The context the apostle Paul says this in is comforting those who are worried about the fate of their deceased friends and relatives. Now be encouraged by this, if you've lost somebody close to you, there's no reason to fear, because if they believed in Jesus Christ that he rose from the dead and accepted him as their Lord and Savior, when Jesus Christ returns, they will rise first and be given glorified bodies. Then, those who are alive at the Lord's coming will be caught up to meet him in the air. I am so encouraged by this, because this life is hard, but one day I know I will meet my Lord and Savior.

"Now the next question you might ask is when? When will Jesus come for his church? The beginning of chapter 5 talks about that. It says that no one knows when. Jesus said that no one knows the day or the hour, and that it comes like a thief in the night. In other words, it will come when we least expect it. So the point here is don't wait. Have your eternal fate secured, and have confidence that one day you will meet Christ and will worship him for all eternity. All you have to do to be sure of that is to believe that Christ was raised from the dead, confess that Jesus is Lord, and receive his gift of forgiveness."

That was all that stuck with Jason. She went on into chapter five to talk about this and that, son of perdition or something, but the rest stuck with him. Before he knew it, devotions was over and he was on his way to his first class. Math.

Jason was enjoying Algebra. He wasn't extremely fond of math, but he enjoyed Algebra. Freddie and Jonas, not so much. They were all in the same class. Just across from him as she had been the past weeks was...Ashley! That's what her name was. She was just a little shorter than him, and was wearing her school uniform. She had light blonde hair, a petite form, but a strong force to her voice that denied her form.

By the end of the school day, Jason was ready for home. He and Jonas said goodbye to Freddie, who left on the bus, and the two got on their bikes and started home.

They took a short detour, like they enjoyed to every once in awhile, over the Oakland Bay Bridge. It took longer, but it was worth it. All the cars racing by just to the side of the bike lane blowing wind on their faces while the afternoon sun hid behind some clouds. They made their way into the dark tunnel, then out again, back onto the bridge and to home. When they got to Jonas' house, Jason said goodbye and headed home.

Jason walked through the door and found his mom studying her Bible. He guessed James was upstair playing in his room or something. She turned around when he walked in the door, stood up and gave him a hug.

"And how was school today?" she asked.

"Really good. Algebra was a breeze." She nodded.

"Wish it was the same for me when I was your age."

There was something she was worried about, but Jason wasn't sure what. Something in her voice reflected that something was bothering her. He made his way up the stairs to his room and fired up his computer. When his IM program loaded, he noticed Freddie was online.

Jason: Hey Freddie! What's going on?

Freddie: Not a whole lot. Do you remember Chloe?

Jason: Chloe Steele? Going to Stanford?

Freddie: Yeah. She's good friends with my older sister who's also there.

Jason: I remember. What about her?

Freddie: She came up here with my older sister this past weekend. She left yesterday.

Jason: Cool! She's awesome.

Freddie: Nice blog post. Weird stuff, huh?

Jason: Tell me about it. I'm glad there weren't any casualties.

Freddie: But what are the chances of that? My older sis keeps talking about it being the battle of Gog or something. I think it's a Christian thing.

Jason: I'm not going to say anything that would offend anybody on my blog, but I think that's crazy.

Freddie: Agreed.

Jason did a little bit of research, checking e-mails and stuff, then said goodbye to Freddie and got some homework done.

"I want to talk to you about something."

Jason turned from doing the after dinner chores to look at his mom. Something was about to give.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You know the attack on Israel a couple days ago." He nodded. "I talked to Pastor Don at the church about it. He believes this may be the beginning to the countdown of the end."

_Oh boy, this again. _

"In Ezekiel thirty-eight and thirty-nine, it talks about everything that's happening to the very details, and a few months ago Damascus got bombed, another fulfillment of prophecy. Pastor Don says that the next thing to be fulfilled is the rapture of the church."

Jason rolled his eyes and went to put the leftovers away.

"Mom, how long are you going to do this? You've been trying to make me one of you Christians for months now. This whole rapture thing, think about it. Flying into the clouds? The dead in Christ being resurrected? That really doesn't sound far fetched to you?"

"I don't understand it," she said, "but I'm worried for you. What if it's true?"

"Then I don't think God would be worth serving." he said quickly "I've heard all the stuff. Jesus' death, resurrection, for our sins or whatever, but come on. How out there can you get?"

"But if you'd just look you'd see how much God-"

"How long are you going to shove this stuff down my throat already? I don't believe in God and I don't believe in Jesus, and if he's harsh enough to create a world like this and leave people here to face the apocalypse, I don't think he's worth serving." His mom's eyes were beginning to water up. "You might as well stop trying." he said, then put the rest of the leftovers away and made his way to his room.

He knew his mom was only caring about him, and he appreciated it, but she needed to know he wasn't going to become a Christian, ever, but he still felt horrible. He quickly undressed and got in bed early. He hoped the next day would come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors Note***

**Hey guys! E-Sharp here. I just wanted to say thanks to you who have read, reviewed, favorited and followed my fanfiction. It means a lot, especially considering I am so new to FanFiction. So again, thank you so much, and please continue to read and review. :) Before I give you the next chapter, I wanna send a shout out to people who have reviewed:**

**Alex: Thanks man! I appreciate it!**

**hoeft: Thanks! Thanks for following and favoriting too. **

**i am a fire jay: Thanks Cheyenne! That means a lot. I'm glad you're inspired. Thanks for following/favoriting too. :)**

**autumnrose2010: You're totally right. Thanks for taking the time to bring that to my attention. I should've looked it up. Haha, but anyway, thanks!**

Jason's eyes opened just as the sun appeared on the horizon. It was hazy. Jason turned to look at the clock. 5:54 AM. Jason tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Something was keeping him awake. The words of 1 Thessalonians rang in his head, louder and louder. They echoed and drove him to insanity. He grabbed his iPhone and started some hard metal music and jammed it to the top volume. It helped, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was getting that he couldn't describe.

He remained awake until five minutes before his alarm went off. He felt tired. He stood up and looked in the mirror. He looked tired. He quickly got dressed and showered, but didn't bother turning on his Mac. He didn't feel like blogging this morning. He would do it later. He decided he would leave for school way earlier than he should. He didn't want to have a conversation with his mom like he had the previous night, and he had a lot of homework to catch up on that he didn't do the previous night, but he needed air. He needed to feel the cold wind on his face. He quickly packed up his textbooks and walked out of his room.

He checked on James. Still fast asleep. He decided not to wake him up. He walked down and saw his mom working on her computer. Jason walked up behind her.

"I'm going to head to school early." he said quietly.

She turned around and looked up at him. "Okay." she stood and hugged him briefly.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Jason said, and walked towards the door.

Jason got on his bike as the chilly, misty hazy air blew against his skin. He rode to the school. He called Jonas, who said he would be at school at the normal time. Something about this day wasn't as perfect as the previous day had been. Something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what.

He arrived at the school. There wasn't anybody in the parking lot this early. Jason liked being early. It gave him a reason to get out. He parked his bike and walked across the lot to the sidewalk curb at the far end. The dean wasn't supposed to get here for another half hour, and class didn't start for another full hour. Jason sat on the curb and finished his homework.

He was almost done when the dean arrived. He unlocked the door without noticing Jason. Jason sat outside for another twenty minutes finishing up and made his way inside. People should be arriving at this time, but there was nobody at all. Classes started in ten minutes. The halls of the school were empty. Jason didn't see anybody there all day except for Dean Charles. Jason made his way to his math classroom, where his teacher normally would be getting ready, but she wasn't there. Jason looked out the window. There were no cars in the parking lot. Suddenly Jason felt a shock of loneliness rush through his veins. He felt all alone in the world suddenly. A chill ran down his spine. Then he saw Jonas and Ashley riding their bikes together towards the school. At least he wouldn't be the only one here.

Jason walked out to meet them. Jonas looked just as surprised as he did. "Did I miss something?" he asked. "Is today a new holiday?"

"Read my mind." Jason replied, looking to see if there were any more cars but were none.

"Is anybody here?" Ashley asked.

"The dean is here, but besides us...there aren't even any teachers here."

Jonas and Ashley looked around. "This is too weird." Jonas mused. Suddenly, Jason's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that Freddie was calling.

"Dude, where are you? No one's here except Jonas, Ashley and I and the dean." Jason started.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?"

"Is it a holiday?"

"And to think you have a current events blog. You haven't seen the news this morning, have you?"

"I'll bite."

"The bus didn't get here! Hang up and check the news." So Jason did.

Jason quickly introduced himself to Ashley.

"Did either of you notice anything out of the ordinary this morning?"

"We both live close by, in the suburbs," Ashley began, "but I think there were a couple car wrecks."

"That's all I picked up on, too."

Jason loaded Drudge, but just as it was coming in, Dean Charles bolted out the door.

"Um, Mr. Charles, sir?" Jonas yelled at him, but either he didn't hear or didn't turn around. He sprinted for his car, hopped in and started it up, and pulled out.

"What was that about?" Ashley said. Just then, Drudge came in. Jason's heart stopped. "Come on, guys, we don't have much time."

"Wait a minute, what?" Jonas said.

"If you wanna find out what the heck is going on, come on. We're going downtown."

"Downtown San Francisco?" Ashley asked.

"One and the same."

"What is this about?" Jonas demanded. Jason handed him his iPhone. Ashley looked over his shoulder. They both froze. "_MILLIONS MISSING"._

Jason, Jonas and Ashley knew their way into San Francisco. It was a bit of a drive from Oakland, but along the way, cars were wrecked into homes, cars were twisted, in the suburbs, parents were mourning for their apparently missing kids. Jason didn't want to focus on them. He wanted to get in San Francisco and see what was really going on. He would wish he hadn't.

As soon as they started to get into the city, things only got a billion times worse. The smell of carnage was everywhere, mixed with the smell of gasoline and smoke. Cars were smashed and twisted. People were trapped inside the cars screaming for their lives, but emergency crews were just arriving. All over the sidewalks were people with blood covered hands and faces, all weeping and groaning. Jonas had never seen any photos, news stories or TV shows that could properly describe it. What was going on?

Mothers were mourning for their children. Everywhere the story seemed to be the same. The husband was gone. The wife was gone. The kids were gone. Jason examined several cars. The car seats and booster seats were empty in the family cars, with nothing but some children's clothes left in them. Several were groaning, talking about how they had missed the rapture, while some began to curse at God, shaking their fists and cursing.

Cars were smashed into buildings. People were dead and dying. People were missing. Jason played a live newscast from his iPhone and held it up for the group to watch. "This just in," the newscaster began, "Sarah Burton is in New York, New York with an update on what's happening. Sarah." The pretty young newscaster appeared on the screen. "Dan, what we're seeing here is possibly one of the biggest worldwide tragedies the world has ever faced. Everywhere on the streets, cars are wrecked, and people are seriously injured. These car wrecks are caused by the people driving them who disappeared. Earlier this morning, around the world, millions disappeared at seemingly one moment, causing all the tragedy we're seeing here.

"Many of the millions that have disappeared have been verified children between the ages of zero to ten. I've been alerted that according to our present knowledge, all children under the age of five are gone.

"The question many are asking is what is the cause of this? Scientists are studying it as we speak." She turned and gestured toward some wreckage. "As you can see, medical teams are having a hard time getting to the crash spots, due to a reduced staff after the disappearances. Everywhere, people are dead and dying, buildings are ablaze," cut to another shot of multiple buildings completely aflame, "Rescue workers seem to be able to do little in the face of such a massive tragedy, but are starting to arrive on scene." David turned it off and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

Everybody was already calling their homes. Jonas got no answer and re-dialed. Ashley asked if she could borrow Jason's phone. On Ashley's second try, someone picked up. "Dad, is that you?...Oh, thank god. What's going on?...Okay...yeah...alright, I'll meet you there in a minute." she hung up, gave the phone back to Jason and said, "I gotta go." And she hopped on her bike and rode off. "Go check on your family." Jason told Jonas. "I'll call you later." Jonas nodded, got on his bike and started off.

Jason got on his bike and rode as fast as he could for his house. His legs were aching, but he didn't notice. He tried calling the house several times, but no one answered. He slowed down a minute, pulled out his phone and called Freddie. "I guess you saw the news then?" he asked with a grave tone to his voice.

"What the-" he cursed "-is going on?"

"Dude, let's watch our language."

"Give me a few facts."

"Let's see. Millions missing around the globe, and the weirdest thing is their clothes are left in the place they were when they disappeared. All the kids under six are gone-"

"I thought it was 5."

"They just updated it. I saw a live video of a pregnant woman, it was insane! From what the doctors were saying she was about to go into labor, but the baby disappeared!."

"Thanks just crazy. Is everyone good over there?"

"I don't know yet. My dad went to work, my mom had to take my little sister to her preschool, and I haven't been able to get a hold of either of them."

"How about your sis at Stanford?"

"The lines are full."

"I'll call you later. Thanks man."

Jason hung up and sped off again. When he got home, he jumped off his bike, landing wrong on his ankle, causing him to limp to the house, leaving the bike on the sidewalk. He got to the door. It was locked, but one of the windows was open. It was locked. He grabbed a gardening tool to his right his mom had left outside and shattered the window. It was small, but he barely fit through and landed on a couch. He jumped back up.

"Mom!" he yelled. "Mom!" He tried it again, and again, screaming now at the top of his lungs. He ran upstairs. He passed James' bedroom. Maybe James was still here. He opened the door. He knew his mom didn't take James to school on her way to work until 8:30. They should've still been here. He checked the bed. Nothing. He looked everywhere, but there was no sign of James-or his pajamas-anywhere. Jason ran all around the top floor screaming for someone, anyone, but could find no one. No ones clothes laying on the floor, either, except in his room, but for a different reason.

He ran back downstairs, taking three steps at a time, causing his to trip and fall. He quickly got back up and finished his flight down the stairs, when he realized something he hadn't before. Burnt eggs. He knew that smell from anywhere. He was one of the worst cooks of the century.

He walked over to find the stove still on and black dried out eggs smoking. He turned off the flame but stepped on something. He looked down. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He felt paralyzed. Just when he thought he might pass out, he took a large gasp of air and kneeled down. There in front of the stove were the clothes his mom was wearing that morning. She was gone.

**Jonas**

Jonas rode as fast as he could for his house. He was a long way from home. He was scared. He was shaking. He didn't know what was happening. But then he looked a bit deeper. The sad truth was he knew all too well what was happening, and if it was true, his mom, dad and little brother wouldn't be there when he got home. They were all Christians. He hoped this wasn't what he thought it was. He prayed to a God he wasn't sure he believed in that this wasn't what it seemed. If it was, this was only the beginning.

Jonas had faked Christianity for his family, but he knew all the verses. He had listened to his pastor's talks on Revelation. If this was what he thought it was, this was only the beginning of sorrows. The world would be about to experience hell on earth. He could only pray this wasn't it. He could only pray he hadn't waited too long.

He had a good life. His dad was a doctor, his mom worked from home, and he had an adorable little brother. What more could he ask for? Nothing. So he didn't need Christ, was his reasoning.

When he arrived at his house, he knocked on the door. He waited, then knocked again. Nothing. His dad did a later shift, so he should've been home. His little brother's school started later too. Everybody should be here. He put his hand on the knob and tested it. It was unlocked. He was afraid of what he would find when he opened it, but he didn't have a choice. He pushed the door open. THe smell of burnt coffee and breakfast nauseated him. This was it. This was the moment of truth. He walked up the stairs first. His dad should've been asleep still, but he wasn't there. All that was there were his dad's boxers and sleeping shirt, right where they should've been had he been there. He felt a sob form in his throat, but he couldn't start yet. He had to find everybody. Or everybody's clothes.

He went into his little brother Elisha's room, only to find his pajamas in his bed. The sobs turned into tears that blurred his eyes as he looked for his mom. He found her clothes on the couch in front of her computer, with her Bible filling the screen. That was it. He broke down. His knees became weak and he fell to the wooden floor. He started to weep and groan. Why? Why had he been so hard towards the Gospel? God had used every opportunity to get to him. The devotions yesterday was even on the rapture. Why hadn't he listened? Now they were gone. Did God want to give him another chance? Could he? Or was he too late? A billion questions filled his mind as his eyes were so watery he couldn't see clearly, even after wiping them. He re-positioned to his knees and prayed the most desperate prayer he had ever prayed.

"God, I don't understand. I don't get it. I don't understand how I missed it. I don't understand why. I don't understand, but if you're out there, help me. Help me understand. I need you. I don't know what I need to do or if you can give me another chance, but if you can, I'll take it. Please."

**Jason**

Jason had found his little brother's clothes at the dining table. He could just imagine him still there, sitting, reading a children's book, waiting for breakfast. This was it. The biggest, most terrible tragedy that could've ever happened did happen. He wasn't sure what else he had to live for. He had tried to call his dad about fifty times now, but got no answer. He pulled out his phone and tried again. He remembered the words from 1 Thessalonians again. "Encourage each other with these words." That was all he wanted to do right now, to be encouraged that his family was safe, but he couldn't. What was this? Was this what the Christians would call the rapture? It sure seemed to fit the requirements, but Jason refused to believe that.

What did he have to live for? he would ask himself. He had great friends, but there was nothing else. If he was depressed before the disappearances, depressed seemed like an understatement now. Suicidal? Maybe. If not quite, he was pretty close.

Jonas tried to call him. He ignored it. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He just slowly crept up to his room, fell on the floor, and tried to cry, but no tears would form, so he just groaned.

**Jonas**

Jonas needed to do something. He believed in God, now, but what he didn't know was if God could save him. He didn't know if he was still redeemable. Did God's Spirit leave the earth for good? Maybe, but he had to know for sure.

Through tears he worked his way to his computer and turned it on. It was an old PC that took forever to boot. He searched the house for his mom's Bible. When he finally found it he skipped all the way to the book of Revelation.

"The Revelation of Jesus Christ, which God gave Him to show His servants—things which must shortly take place. And He sent and signified _it_ by His angel to His servant John, who bore witness to the word of God, and to the testimony of Jesus Christ, to all things that he saw. Blessed _is_ he who reads and those who hear the words of this prophecy, and keep those things which are written in it; for the time _is_ near."

If that wasn't a good sign, he wasn't sure what was. Blessed are those who read and hear. He was reading it. That counted for something. The things that must shortly take place...maybe that was now.

He kept reading. "John, to the seven churches which are in Asia: Grace to you and peace from Him who is and who was and who is to come, and from the seven Spirits who are before His throne, and from Jesus Christ, the faithful witness, the firstborn from the dead, and the ruler over the kings of the earth. To Him who loved us and washed us from our sins in His own blood, and has made us kings and priests to His God and Father, to Him _be_ glory and dominion forever and ever. Amen."

Some of this was the exact stuff that turned him away from the Gospel. Seven spirits? But then stuff about Jesus' death and how it washes our sins, how God makes us kings and priests. He had heard it before, but it meant more now more than ever. Then about grace and peace from Jesus Christ himself.

He read on about Jesus appearing in the clouds, and every eye will see him. Was this the rapture? He hadn't seen Jesus. It couldn't be. He read through the first three chapters. Most of them were pretty boring. Just different stuff for different churches, but a few things stuck out. His computer had long since started up. He willed himself to go over to it, but couldn't. His eyes were glued to the fourth chapter; the throne room of God.

Jonas had heard Christians talk about "out of the body" experiences. He had always taken that to mean "cool" for Christians. He didn't know what they were, had never had one, but now he was sure he knew what they meant. As the read the passages about the throne room of God, he could almost see it. He could feel it around him. He didn't see the Bible anymore, but he was still reading. He didn't feel like he was even in his grief stricken body. He was somewhere else.

He had heard Christians say that God is Spirit. What on earth did that mean? But now he knew. He couldn't see God, he couldn't smell, hear or taste him, but he could feel him. He could feel him slowly closing in on him. He was sure he could hear the choir singing as he read, "Holy, Holy, Holy, Lord God almighty who was, and is, and is to come." It grew louder and louder. He could hear the thunder. He could feel the lightning, as if the bolt had struck him but with no pain. Suddenly below him he didn't feel his home's rough carpet. It seemed to turn to glass underneath him. Then he heard God. Not audibly, but he could feel his voice piercing his very soul, repeating what he now knew to be true. Bible verses he had memorized as a kid and had all but forgotten. He spoke nothing to him that was not directly from scripture.

He felt so unworthy, so worthless. He had been told countless times about the Gospel. God had even warned him the day before the rapture, and now God was speaking to him? Who was he? He could feel the twenty elders casting down their crowns. He didn't have a crown, or he would've cast it down instantly. He hardly felt worthy of life.

He then heard a loud voice scream out, "Who is worthy to open the scroll and to loose its seals?" Then, he didn't see Him, but he felt the Lamb of God as if He was right behind him, walking in front of him. Even though he couldn't see Him, he hid his face. The Lamb took the scroll, and then he heard in a choir louder than any sound system on earth sing out in notes and melodies he had never thought existed,

"You are worthy to take the scroll,

And to open its seals;

For You were slain,

And have redeemed us to God by Your blood

Out of every tribe and tongue and people and nation,

And have made us kings and priests to our God;

And we shall reign on the earth."

And then in another shockingly loud choir,

"'Worthy is the Lamb who was slain

To receive power and riches and wisdom,

And strength and honor and glory and blessing!"

And then another, but this one sounded as if it was beneath him,

""Blessing and honor and glory and power

_Be_ to Him who sits on the throne,

And to the Lamb, forever and ever!"

And then a loud "Amen!" and Jonas could not do anything else but worship.

And just as quickly as it had happened, he was back on his knees on the carpet with the Bible on the floor in front of him. He rolled over on his back and took in deep breaths of air. He then saw his computer still on. He crawled over to it and sat at the desk it was on. He opened the browser and typed in the search bar "will people be able to become Christians during the..." but he couldn't remember the name of the period, so he just wrote "after the rapture".

The results were endless, so he chose the first one that came up, which was a pastor's blog. The question was "Will people be saved during the tribulation?" So that's what this period was called. The pastor brought up several verses, including the one about the 144,000 Jewish witnesses. Well, that didn't help much. He wasn't Jewish. The main verse, though, was Revelation 20:4, which said "And I saw thrones, and they sat on them, and judgment was committed to them. Then _I saw_ the souls of those who had been beheaded for their witness to Jesus and for the word of God, who had not worshiped the beast or his image, and had not received _his_ mark on their foreheads or on their hands. And they lived and reigned with Christ for a thousand years."

Yikes. That didn't look good. The souls of those who had been beheaded? The mark of the beast? He had no idea what that was, but worshiping the image was pretty clear that there was going to be an image that people would apparently be forced to worship under penalty of death? Being beheaded? But the reward, apparently, for those who did not take the mark or worship the image, was reigning with Christ for one-thousand years. He didn't know what came after that, heaven or something, but that sounded pretty good to him.

So people could be saved during the tribulation, but under penalty of death, but it clearly said those who were would be rewarded. He was sure this would be one of the hardest decision he had ever made, but he needed more to life than this. He needed Christ, in death or in life. He looked up "how to become a Christian".

"Roman's Road" was the first result. He clicked on it. It was much more simple than he expected. All it was was a recognition of our sin, belief that Jesus Christ rose from the dead, confession that Jesus is Lord, as simply asking God to receive salvation. That was it? He got down on his knees and prayed. He had heard of the sinners prayer, but he wasn't reciting it. He was simply praying from his heart.

"Hey God. Jonas again. I don't really know where to begin. Thank you Lord for what you've allowed me to experience. Thank you God for a second chance...well, I guess it'd be like the thousandth chance, but thank you. I just want to live to serve you. I don't know what's in store, I don't know what's going to happen, but you do. I confess I'm a sinner in need of your forgiveness. I believe that Jesus rose from the dead, and that he is God. Well, I guess I'm praying to him then. Thank you for your sacrifice. Thank you for another chance. Thank you for your forgiveness. In Jesus name, amen."

He suddenly felt a peace had never known sweep over him. Actually, he didn't know what it was, but he suddenly felt he was drowning in an ocean of it. There was nowhere he would rather be, but he needed more. He didn't know where to start in the Bible, and he had heard a lot about some of the stuff in Revelation being symbolic. He wished he had someone he knew who could help him, but then he remembered. He had seen Dean Charles leave the school after the rapture, but that struck another question in his head. _Why wasn't Dean Charles raptured? He was the dean of a Christian high school! _He found his mom's "phone book" where she kept a record of numbers she used on a regular basis. He quickly found it and dialed his office. No answer, so he left a message.

**Ashley**

Ashley Dawn rode her bike back to her dad's house in northern San Francisco, a few minutes past the Golden Gate Bridge. She never expected a tragedy like this could be possible. Millions gone? In what seemed like an instant? What on earth could cause something like this? She didn't even want to think of the conspiracies that would come out of this, and the riots, and the looters who would be breaking into the vacant homes. To be honest, she just wanted to be in her dad's arms. Maybe he knew what was going on.

She got to their house and rushed inside. Her dad was watching tv and typing furiously on his computer. When he heard her come in, he quickly shut the lid and ran to her. He gave her a huge hug and they just held each other for a few minutes.

"Dad, what's going on?" she said after several minutes. He didn't answer at first.

Then: "I wish I knew, but something tells me this is more than it seems."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later." Her dad was tall, had longer curly hair and some graying facial hair. His voice sounded quavery. Something was up.

"Dad, what is it?" She asked again.

"I'll tell you soon." he replied quietly. "But we'll all know soon enough."

**Jason**

Jason still wasn't getting a response from his dad. His dad lived in San Jose. Jason had his drivers license. He would have to drive down and find out for himself why he wasn't answering his phone calls. Jason turned on some lights and the tv so the house wouldn't get looted. This wasn't going to be easy. Traffic was unbearable. He would have to take every side road he could find. He may have to break some traffic laws, but that seemed like a minor thing in the light of everything else. He looked up his dad's house on his phone, turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for being patient for the next chapter. I took a break from computer in general last week so I am just getting back to this stuff. Thanks for reading, and please continue to read and review. I am realizing that this FanFic is turning out a lot like the first book, in the way it flows at least. It's a little slow to start, but please just be patient, because starting in the next chapter it's kinda all downhill. So again, thanks, love you all and God bless!**

**Jonas**

Jonas was a little worried. He searched online the rest of the day for what on earth the tribulation was, but it was a lot to try to understand. He really needed some counseling and hard-core discipleship. He had so much to learn, but Dean Charles hadn't called him back yet, until now. The phone rang and he picked it up instantly.

"Jonas Corale."

"This is Charles Runes. I got your message."

"Uh, yes sir, well as you know I guess then, I accepted Christ. I just was wondering if you had time to talk with me sometime."

"Can you come now?"

Suddenly a text came in. He took a quick glance at it., His eyes went wide.

"Um, Mr. Runes, could you hold on a second?"

"Sure."

He read the whole was bad news. This was terrible.

"Um, Mr. Runes, I might have to do something important first, but will you be available in a hour or so maybe?"

"Definitely."

"Oh, and Mr. Runes, sir, quick question."

"For sure."

"How should I talk to a suicidal person about Christ?"

**Ashley**

"Here. Take these." Mr. Dawn threw Ashley the car keys.

"Dad, you know I don't have a license."

"Whos gonna pull you over? The police are too busy clearing wreckage."

"What do I need to do?"

"Take these papers. Ashley, look at me. This is extremely important. Take these papers to Sacramento, okay? Tell them Franklin Dawn sent you to give these to Governor William."

"Is this what you won't tell me about?"

"You want a hint?"

"Daad!"

"Two-one-six."

"Oh, that really helps."

"Start using your math skills."

"What on earth is this?"

"Tell Governor Williams to calculate the name of the beast."

"216?" she clarified.

"216."

"Sorry, dad, I'm still in the dark here."

"So am I, but if this is what I think it is, we're in a ton of trouble. Just don't look at these documents. As much as it will tempt you, don't look at them. Don't let anyone see you even have them except for the people at the capitol. Hide them under the seat."

"Just stop, okay! The world's only been through like a major tragedy here, okay, and now you're throwing all this stuff at me? Why can't you do it?"

Mr. Dawn looked down. "I'm sorry Ashley. I know, this is a lot to place on a seventeen year old girl's shoulders, but I have to do something else. I'll be back by the time you are. Go to Sacramento, give them the papers, get yourself some food and come straight home, okay?"

She nodded.

"Okay?"

"Okay!"

He gave her a hug. "I understand, but this is bigger than life, Ashley."

"I wish you could tell me what that even means." Her eyes started to water.

"It's okay. You'll be home before you know it."

**Jonas**

Jonas got in his Dad's car and sped to Freddie's house. The text he got didn't look good. He tried to call Jason. No answer again. He cursed. Their friend was about to practically put a bullet in his head and Jason wasn't answering his phone. What Mr. Runes had told him had helped, but he didn't know how to help Freddie much, even if he was still alive. He didn't stop praying for him the entire way over.

Everywhere there were car wrecks and emergency vehicles. The grief was still fresh on him. He wished he had time to let himself mourn, but this was too important. Freddie's life was not only at stake, but so was his soul.

He arrived at the house soon enough after breaking about ten traffic laws. He turned off the vehicle, locked it and rushed into the house. The door was unlocked. He ran through the entirety of the house, yelling, praying. He had to find him. No one was answering. He kept screaming. He finally found him in the bathroom sitting up against the bathtub. He wasn't awake. He shook him hard and he woke up and swung his fist at him.

"Freddie, Freddie, it's me Jonas."

His eyes went wide. "Jonas?" he asked groggily.

"Freddie, snap out of it. Don't do this."

"Too late...my mom's pills. She'd dead."

Jonas pulled out his phone. "Freddie, I'm not going to let this happen to you."

"Sarah's gone. Amanda's gone. My parents died in a car crash. I might as well be added to the list."

"Freddie, listen closely. I know what you're going through. My family's gone too, but I found something that saved my life." He dialed 911. "Yes, I have a friend who did an accidental overdose." he said when he was connected.

"One moment please." The other line said.

"What did you find?" Freddie asked.

"I found Jesus, Freddie, Jesus! Jesus loves us all! This was God's doing! He took home His people, but He's giving us another chance!" Suddenly, the phone came back on. "..."Yes, I have a friend who did an accidental overdose..." He looked at Freddie and mouthed "What did you take?" Freddie apparently couldn't remember.

"I really don't know...well, he's still conscious and talking...okay, right...okay...goodbye." He hung up.

"She says we still have time to get your stomach pumped, but I have to take you over there. Short staffed with most ambulances on the streets, and a ton of people gone. Come on, let me help you up."

"First tell me about Jesus."

Jonas was worried for his friend, but this was important. "I'll explain on the way, come on!"

"No, now."

Jonas was getting irritated."Freddie, I'm new to this, but from my understanding, we've all made mistakes. We've all blown it. That separates us from God, so Jesus, God's Son and God himself, came to earth as a man and died for our wrongdoings, but then he rose from the dead."

Freddie nodded. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

"Admit you're a sinner, believe that Jesus rose from the dead, confess that He is God, and receive His gift."

Freddie nodded. "I'll do it on the way there." he mumbled.

"Then come on, let's go! Let me help you..."

**Ashley**

Ashley sped along the 101 highway as fast as she could, trying to move around wrecked cars. The going was faster than she expected, but her dad's weirdness laid heavily on her heart. 216. What on earth was that supposed to mean? She was worried about her dad. They had been through alot together. She never quite understood his short-notice business trips, but he always promised not to be gone more than three days, and never broke it. But what was this? He said he had to do something, so she had to take these papers to Governor William's office? She hoped she would piece this all together soon. She was good at that, at least.

Ashley Dawn was seventeen years old. She and her dad had been together after her mother's death when she was seven. Since then they had lived in three different counties until they finally found a home in the U.S., California, specifically.

There was a lot of tragedy all around her. She hadn't lost anybody, but the grief and pressure of the tragedy was still heavy upon her. She wished she had more time just to get over it before taking on something like this. She didn't want to listen to anything or say anything. All she wanted was to do her job and get home.

She looked at the passenger seat. Underneath it were the top-secret papers not even she was supposed to see. She didn't want to be under any extra stress, otherwise she would've taken a good long look at them.

She arrived at the Capitol in the afternoon. She made her way to the front office with the top secret whatever-they-are. The woman at the desk was busy at her computer.

"Um, hi. I have something for Governor Williams." she began.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, still looking at her computer.

"Um, no, yes, I don't know really."

"Name?" she asked.

"Ashley Dawn with something from Franklin Dawn."

The woman looked up. "Please take a seat, I'll be with you in a second." Ashley took a seat in the lobby and the woman called someone on her intercom. Then she motioned with her hand for Ashley to come over and was escourted by security to Gov. William's office.

When she arrived, his secretary looked up at her. "

You're Ashley Dawn? And your father is Franklin Dawn?" She nodded.

"The Governor will see you in a minute." She took a seat in the small lobby. After a few minutes, the secretary motioned to her and said, "The governor will see you now."

Ashley walked around her desk to the door of the office. She walked in with Governor Paul Williams sitting at his desk. His office was very large with a nice view of Sacramento behind him. He didn't stand when she entered, but gave her a very firm handshake from across the desk.

"Ms. Dawn. I don't believe we've met." he said in a kind but serious voice. The was balding, skinny and tall.

"No, I don't think we have." Ashley replied, hoping for something about what this was about.

"Please, take a seat." he said, so she did. "Now, let's get down to business. You have something from your father."

"Yes. To be honest, I didn't know he worked for you. I never really knew who he worked for."

He winced. "He actually doesn't."

"Fine. These are for you." She handed the paper folder over the desk. He opened them and skimmed through them.

"How much of this did he tell you?"

"Only something about the number two-one-six. And he told me to tell you to calculate the number of the beast."

He snorted. "And you didn't look at these yourself?"

"No, sir."

"Good. This has to remain confidential. Why didn't he come himself?"

"He said he had something to do."

"He always does. Thank you Ms. Dawn. It would seem now I have some work to do myself." He stood, so did she. "Good day Ms. Dawn."

"Good day sir." She said shaking his hand.

The moment she was out of the building her phone buzzed. It was her dad.

"Dad?"

"Did you get those papers to Governor Williams?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know they were papers. They could've been anything."

"Good work, Ashley! I knew I could count on you."

"Is this the part where you tell me what the heck is going on?"

"Unfortunately, I need you to do something small for me. My savings account debit card is in the glove box. Stay in Sacramento overnight. Find an inexpensive motel, and come back tomorrow morning. Okay?" Ouch. That wasn't what she wanted to be doing the rest of the day. "It's important." he added.

"Isn't everything?" she replied. There was a pause. "Sure. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks Ash'. Call me tonight and tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Thanks." She hung up, got in the small car and looked up a cheap fast food place.

**Jason**

Jason raced towards Oakland, breaking just about every traffic law there was, but emergency vehicles were too busy to notice. He was afraid of what he would find at his Dad's house. It was late afternoon already. He'd probably have to stay in Oakland that night. He didn't drive good in the night.

He searched the radio channels to try to find something that would drown out his thoughts. He came across a station talking about the rapture. He skipped it. He came to a news station. From what he could gather, out of all the world, the U.S. had been the most affected by the disappearances. Most reports were saying that the economy was going to collapse in the next week. Most expected the U.S. government was about to fall soon, also. The amount of damage caused, most people calculated, may never be fully repaired.

Finally, he just shut it off. The quiet was nicer anyway, but it caused his to think more, to dwell on the events of the day. He looked at his phone and the missed call from Jonas. He knew he should call him back, but decided not to until later. He'd understand.

He finally turned off an exit ramp, scratching his car against others as he squeezed past the wrecked cars that blocked it. Finally he came to the subdivision where his Dad lived. It wasn't a shabby area, it was actually really nice, but it looked like a ghost town now.

He pulled in the driveway of his dad's house. His black Hummer was still there. Maybe that was a good sign. He knocked on the door. "Dad? It's me Jason!" No answer. He tried again. Still nothing. He wasn't sure he could bear what he was about to find inside. Was he gone? If not, what? He put his hand on the doorknob and tried it. It was unlocked.

He turned it and took a step inside. The house was a wreck. Dad never was very organized. "Dad?" he yelled again. "It's me, Jason." Nothing. He looked around. Everything seemed normal. The sink was full of dishes, there were some clothes on the floor, his computer was turned on with the news up, and his bottles of booze in the top cabinet.. The coffee burning, which was nothing unnatural. His dad burnt the coffee all the time.

He worked his way upstairs...slowly. He checked a few of the rooms. Nothing yet. He then stumbled into his dad's bedroom, and there was his dad. He had a small pistol in his right hand, in a pool of his own blood. The blaster had been aimed at his head and the bullet shot through his head but not through it, leaving a lot of blood on the right side of his head. Jason threw up all over the floor, and then fell to the ground and sobbed. He wasn't crying, no tears would come, just sobbing uncontrollably. All he had wanted to do for the past few months was come see his dad. Now he got his wish.

**Ashley**

Ashley checked into her Motel 6 room that night. She really wanted to get home. She really wanted to get into her own bed and just rest. Twilight was falling on the city of Sacramento. She wished she had known she would be here overnight. She would've packed, but this time, all she had was her backpack, with her textbooks, computer, hairbrush and phone. She didn't even have a change of clothes, but she sure didn't feel like going to buy some now.

She had gotten dinner at In-N-Out before checking in. She started up her computer and checked the news. It was all the same. Nothing new had happened. Wait a minute, something new had happened. There was a new Romanian president. You'd think that would mean nothing, considering the recent tragedy, but this guy was getting a lot of popularity. He was supposed to address the United Nations the day after tomorrow. Huh. Maybe that would be interesting. Maybe not. Besides that, there was nothing new. Her Facebook friends were freaking out, of course, and she was pained to know some of her longtime friends had taken their lives.

She shut the computer lid. She had had enough for one day. She pulled out her phone and called her dad.

"Hey Dad. How are things over there?"

"I imagine no better than there." he replied. "How are you?"

"Good. Wishing I knew I'd be staying so I could've packed a pair of clothes. I do not feel like buying any right now."

"Sorry, hun. Things are moving too fast, if you know what I mean."

"No actually, I haven't known what you mean for the entire day." There was silence. "Dad?"

"Okay, fine, I'll give you a little bit. The U.S. government is checking out a few clowns named Joshua Todd-Cothran and Jonathan Stonagal." She racked her brain. Where had she heard those names before?

"Are they Romanian?"

Silence. "How'd you know?" her dad finally asked.

"I just read an article about the new president over there."

"Well, you're half right. They're not Romanian, but that's why the government is checking them out. I have to go now. Don't worry 'bout a thing, okay? I've already told you more than I should've, but it's okay. Just a little investigation. When you get back tomorrow maybe I could explain more, but right now get a good night's sleep. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Don't think you're off the hook with this." She added, and the line went dead.

She was very frustrated, but figured her dad was right. What did she have to worry about? She needed a good night's sleep. She brushed her teeth, undressed and got in bed, but she knew she was too curious to let it go that easy. She pulled her smartphone off the table next to the bed and looked up "Joshua Todd-Cothran and Stonogal". They were multi-millionaires. What was she worried about? Then the name came up again. Nicolae Jetty Carpathia. She repeated it in her head several times. What could it all mean?

**Jonas**

Jonas rushed into the school and into Charles Runes office. It had been about an hour now since he called. He was still in his office, typing on his computer. Mr. Runes was tall, clean cut, had short salt and pepper-ish hair. He stood when Jonas walked in.

"Jonas." he said. "How are you?"

Jonas was gasping for breath. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's no trouble, really. Please take a seat." Jonas sat in the seat across from his desk.

"So, congratulations on your decision to receive Christ."

"Thank you. I'm very, well, glad is kinda an understatement." He smiled.

"How is our friend doing?"

"He wishes he could be here. I have to pick him up from the hospital on my way back."

"Well, I guess you have a lot of questions."

"Yes, actually. My first, well, I hope you don't take it wrong."

"I think I already know."

"If this is the rapture, why weren't you taken?" He took in a deep breath and his face drooped.

"That's a long story..." he said. Jonas shrugged. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning." he continued. "I was raised in a Christian home. Both my parents were Christians, I was the youngest of five. Several of my siblings dreams were to become pastors, and they all did, some of the best I've ever heard. They all went to seminary and whatnot, but I had a different talent."

"Science." Jonas cut in, remembering he was the science teacher as well.

"Correct. I went to Stanford and majored in science. I had all but lost my faith in high school, and college didn't help. I became pretty rebellious, but soon snapped out of that phase. I then went to seminary, then I came a little farther north into Oakland, where my brother, who knew the pastor here well, got me hooked up with the dean job for the school. I believed all the stuff about Jesus, I guess, but I hadn't really received the gift. It's almost funny looking back on it now. I believed Jesus died for my sins, but I didn't think I needed it. I was a good guy. Had a wife, five kids, was a good provider, so I thought, 'Thanks anyway, Jesus, but I think I'm good.' I knew everything, but didn't have it in my heart. Hopefully you know what I mean." Jonas nodded. "So then today, I go home. My wife is gone, along with three of my kids-" he started to get choked up, "-I called the colleges the other two were in, and they were gone too. My mom and dad had long since gone home to be with Christ. I was all alone, but it finally got through my thick head. I needed Christ. So here we are." Jonas nodded, and then he broke down in great sobs, as did Jonas. After a few minutes, they regained composure

"I guess that's about me.." Jonas began, "...My family had always told me 'Jesus is coming', but I never listened, until today."

"Well, welcome to the family." Jonas had a questioning look on his face. "Oh, sorry. The book of John says to those who believed he gave the right to become children of God, so if we're all children of God, we're brothers and sisters in Christ." Jonas smiled.

"Well, I guess, welcome to you too." he replied. "Now, what I really want to know is what's going on? I know the rapture happened, but what's the big picture? What's next?"

"That's an even longer story." the dean replied. "Do you have a Bible?"

"Not with me." he replied.

"Come over here. We'll share my computer." Jonas carried his chair to the other side of the dean's desk while he opened a Bible program.

"Takes a second to start up." he said. When it did, the dean said, "Now we'd better start in the book of Revelation. The first three chapters are greetings and letters to seven churches in modern day Turkey. We'll go over those later, but we're gonna skip to chapter four. Here, we see John being called to heaven, which many people consider the rapture. If this is the rapture, that means chapter four is happening right now."

"The throne room of God?"

"Well, yes, sort of. The angels are always praising God, but specifically, the lamb is about to loose the seals on the scroll. Most people believe the scroll is like the title deed to the earth. I don't think we know for sure. It's possible it's the list of judgments on the earth, because we know that four of the seven seals that are loosed seem like judgments, and the last triggers seven more judgments." Jonas gulped hard. "Now this period of judgments is called the tribulation, and the second half of it will be called the great tribulation, but it hasn't started quite yet. Daniel 9:27 talks about the figure known as Antichrist making a seven year treaty with Israel, which we'll get into later, but that's when the tribulation officially begins. As far as a timeline goes, the tribulation lasts seven years with the Antichrist, that becomes possessed by Satan himself, ruling the earth while God pours out judgments. At the end of this seven year period, Jesus returns to the earth and battles the nations. He is, of course, victorious. He binds Satan for a thousand years, and during that one thousand years, Jesus is going to restore the earth to what it was like in the Garden of Eden, with his people, the Christians, ruling over angels and over the people that live through the tribulation."

"So in short, we get hell on earth for seven years, then we get heaven on earth for one-thousand."

"Well put. After the thousand year rule and reign of Christ of earth, he releases Satan, and then the people who came out of the tribulation, and the children they had during that time, are given a choice: Satan, or God. The armies are assembled on both sides, and Jesus destroyed the armies of evil once and for all."

"Wow."

"Seriously. Satan, Antichrist and his false prophet are thrown into the lake of fire, Jesus destroys this heaven and earth, and creates a new heaven and new earth, and we live with him for eternity." Jonas let out a deep breath.

"That's amazing. After not only saving us, we get to live with Him for eternity."

The dean nodded. "I'm still getting over that after all that, we still missed it. After everything He did for us. But anyway, to truly understand what period we're about to go through, we have to do some intense studying through the book of Revelation."

**Jason**

Jason had mourned long for his dad, mom, and little brother. They were gone. He kinda expected to find his dad dead, but the pain was worse than he thought it would be. Still, he was able to get his mind somewhat back on track. He got everything in his Dad's house that meant anything and put it in his car, including keys to a storage area he didn't know his dad owned. He would check it out soon.

He couldn't bear to bury him, so he just left him. He kinda regretted it, but he couldn't imagine trying to get him out of there with his mind and emotions still intact. He drove a little while, then pulled over, turned off the car and the lights and fell fast asleep.

**Jonas**

"The first four seals Jesus loosens are represented in four horsemen." The dean began, "These are obviously symbolic for different people and events, and are most popularly known as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. We have a white horse, most likely representing peace, and the rider was given a crown and a bow, and he went out 'conquering and to conquer.', a king. This figure looks a lot like Antichrist. He is given a crown and is a great conqueror, and is obviously a great ruler. This most likely represents a period of peace just after the signing of the treaty between Antichrist and Israel. We'll have to go deeper into it later, but basically, the Antichrist is just what he sounds like. Everything he does is opposite to Jesus Christ. He is the one who is going to sign a peace treaty with Israel, establish a one-world monetary, governmental and religious system. He is going to be killed, but either just survive death or be risen from the dead by the power of Satan indwelling this man. He then persecutes the Christians and the Jews, and beheads anyone who doesn't take his mark, which would seal their eternal damnation, but we see him now as a ruler with a peaceful kingdom, which he will have for a little while.

"The second horse is seen as a fiery red horse, and the horseman is given the permission to take peace from the earth, that men should "kill one another", and he is given a great sword. This is obviously a picture of war. This is going to be a kind of World War III scenario. It could be that some of the world sees who Antichrist is and wages war against him. We really don't know.

"The third horse is black, and it's rider holds a pair of scales, representing famine and a complete stock market crash. The food and oil prices are going to soar to the roof.

"The last horse is pale, and it's rider is named Death, and "Hades follows behind him". He is given permission to kill a quarter of mankind with the sword, hunger, with death-which seems redundant-and by wild beasts. Now the most interesting thing about this horse is that it sounds redundant, but it may not be. The line "and Hades" which could mean death, or hell as in the place. "Followed after him", gives us a little clue. By "kill" it could mean eternal death. The Hebrew word means literal death, but it's possible that's what it was implying. If that's the case it may mean the quarter of the population who is not saved is forever damned, by the sword, the wild beast, or by regular death. You follow me?"

Jonas nodded. This guy knew all this before today, for sure. He knew he was no better, but he was amazed how someone who knew so much could still not be saved. "Hmhm..."

"The next one is a little strange. It really isn't a judgment at all. It says when the seal was opened, John saw the souls of those who were martyred for their belief in Christ before the rapture, under the altar. I'm not exactly sure what the symbolism is here though, with the white robes and the altar. Apparently from other passages in Revelation there's an altar in Heaven, but I don't know what it has to do with the souls of the martyrs. But anyway, they ask God how long it would be until he avenged their blood on those on the earth, and they are told to wait a while longer until the fullness of the martyrs was completed, speaking of those who would be martyred during the tribulation, but we'll get to that later.

"The next seal is called the Wrath of the Lamb. There's a great earthquake, the sun turns black and the sun turns to blood. The stars of heaven fell out of the sky to the earth, it says the sky was like a "scroll when it is rolled up", and every mountain and island was moved out of it's place. At that time it says kings, rich men, great men, commanders, mighty men, slave and free, they're all going to hide in the caves and beg the mountains to fall on them to hide them from the Wrath of the Lamb."

"Wow, that's insane."

"But remember, we're not just reading an apocalyptic novel here, this is going to happen something during the next three and a half years." Jonas nodded solemnly. "We take a little detour here, but I'll go over this in a second. The next seal is also interesting, as it is kind of a preparation for the seven trumpet judgments. There's silence in heaven for half an hour, seven angels are given seven trumpets, and, 'He was given much incense, that he should offer _it_ with the prayers of all the saints upon the golden altar which was before the throne. And the smoke of the incense, with the prayers of the saints, ascended before God from the angel's hand. Then the angel took the censer, filled it with fire from the altar, and threw _it_ to the earth. And there were noises, thunderings, lightnings, and an earthquake.' Then the seven angels prepare to sound." Jonas nodded. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, two." he began. "Number one, what is the deal with the numbers? Why is it always seven?"

"Numbers in Biblical Hebrew are very important. The numbers actually represent different things. For example, were told the number of the beast (Antichrist), and possibly his name, is six-six-six, which John tells us is the number of a man. Seven is the number of completion."

"Okay, cool, so second, what's with the one-hundred and forty-four thousand sealed Jews? And what's the great multitude-" pointing at the screen, "-here?"

"Good questions. It appears God is going to seal 144,000 Jews, 12,000 from each tribe. They are apparently protected from the other plagues, and are apparently Christ's witnesses. They are said in chapter fourteen as following the Lamb wherever he goes, they are redeemed, firstfruits to God and the Lamb, no fault is found in them, and on a side note, they are virgins, and another interesting thing is that they all survive the Tribulation period. The great multitude is Christians who came out of the tribulation. They washed their robes in the blood of the lamb. Now get the picture here: a multitude no one could number, from every tribe, nation, peoples and languages, and uncountable group. Now in the ninth chapter, we're told of two-hundred million horsemen. If two-hundred million horseman is countable, think about how many people are in an uncountable group! And all these are going to be saved."

"Oh my gosh. That's amazing." The dean nodded. It was already dark outside. They had spent quite a bit of time talking about personal stuff in between, too. They had both suffered a lot of loss. Jonas thought it was incredible he had so much in common with someone thirty years older than him. Then his phone rang. Freddie was finished at the hospital. "Mr. Runes-"

"Please, call me Charles." Wow, that made him feel weird.

"Okay, Charles, Freddies all done, so it looks like I have to go get him, but when can we get together tomorrow? I want to get into the trumpets." They decided a time and Jonas left to get Freddie. Boy, he had a lot to share with him!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear friends, brothers, sisters, amigos, freunds, ****友達****and amicos. You are probably why I just did that. Feeling a little giddy right now is all. Anyways, I have returned to give you the next chapter of Left Behind: West Coast Tribulation Force. Thank you for reading, following and reviewing, please, please continue. It's a real encouragement. Again, thanks for being patient. The last few chapters have been mainly introductory, so I am excited to finally be getting to some good stuff. So anywho, love you all and God bless! **

**Ashley**

Ashley's eyes opened at 5:32 in the morning. Her alarm didn't go off until six. She tried to go back to sleep but not being able to do that just laid in bed, thinking. What on earth was going on? Millions have disappeared, the world is in an uproar, and on top of that, the California government, along with her dad, were worried about a couple guys named Cothran and Stonagal. Tomorrow, the new president of Romania was to make a speech at the U.N. What next?

She rubbed her eyes and turned on the television in her small Motel 6 room. There was a lot of stuff about the disappearances and the damaged they caused, and there were also quite a few riots beginning in larger cities like Los Angeles, San Diego, New York, Chicago, and even her home of San Francisco. But among all that was the news of a man named Nicolae Jetty Carpathia. Every channel had something about him. It must've been the timing of it all. She couldn't remember if the current president died or stepped down. It didn't matter much. He was the top dog, the new president of a small European country and that was all that mattered. Maybe he would have something good to say about all this junk the next day.

She pulled out her phone and checked her email and Facebook. Nothing at all. She decided she wasn't going to get back to sleep or get anything out of these stupid news channels, so decided she should get up. She sat up, moved to the side of the bed and rubbed her face. Then, she stood up, made her way to the shower and, since she didn't have a bathroom bag or anything, just rinsed off. She wished she would've known she would be staying in Sacramento. She got out, got dressed in the white shirt and pale blue jeans she had changed into the previous day after getting home from the school in her uniform. She combed her hair with her brush she kept in her backpack, and started her computer. There wasn't anything new though so she shut it down and packed up her stuff, but check out time wasn't until later that day, so she walked downstairs and walked out the side door. The early morning air was cool. She walked over to the small Honda, started it and drove to a small coffee shop across the street.

**Jonas**

Jonas had been too tired the previous day to tell Freddie everything that he and Charles had talked about, so Jonas did that the next morning over coffee in a Starbucks. Freddie had stayed at his house the previous night after getting his stomach pumped, and now pressed for every detail about the seven seals.

"So basically, God's getting ready to judge the earth once and for all?"

"Yes, but even now, God is giving us every chance to accept His free gift of eternal life."

Freddie was growing incredibly, and even just a few hours after accepting Christ into his life, Jonas could already see change in the way he did things.

"Whoo-boy, but we're still in a lot of trouble, aren't we?"

"That's what it seems like to me. Even though we've accepted Christ into our hearts, we're still subject to the wars and famine. Maybe not death, like I've told you, but all plagues involving the earth we are going to have to go through, for example, contamination of water supply."

Freddie put his hands above his head and exhaled. "So what are we supposed to do?" That question was only one of the many that caught Jonas off guard. What was the plan? What was their mission? That would be one he would have to ask Charles about later today.

"I really don't know. I don't know if we're supposed to be witnessing, or whatever, but maybe Charles can help us on that one."

"Hopefully." Freddie remarked. "Did you hear about the new president of Romania?"

Jonas tried to remember. "Nick something?"

"Yeah I think it was Nicolae Carpathia. Do you know anything about him?"

"No, not really." Jason replied.

"Huh. He's apparently the biggest supporter of global disarmament on the globe right now." Freddie said

"That would be nice." Jason replied. They turned their heads to the television in the small shop. Everywhere were riots, gun control was failing everywhere, people were dying, but what was worse, Jonas knew, was that they were dying without Christ.

He wanted to do something. He wanted to get moving. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Something in him was stirring that he couldn't control. Something wanted to get moving. Was it the Holy Spirit he had heard so much about? It must've been.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? Out of the millions, maybe billions that come to Christ, what difference could he make? He wanted more than anything to tell someone about Christ, to tell the masses, to preach to the world, to stand up in the face of Antichrist, but surely God wouldn't use him for something like that. He hardly knew anything...spiritually speaking. This Nicolae Carpathia guy, he's the type of guy who could really make an impact for Christ.

He stood to his feet. Know anything or not, he had to tell someone. He looked over to the barista on duty.

"I'll be right back." he told Freddie.

"You feeling what I'm feeling?" Freddie asked. Jonas turned to look at him and nodded. "Well, come on then!" Freddie exulted. "Let's tell these guys."

**Jason**

Jason woke up with a knock on his car window. It was a large tow truck manager. "Your car broke down?" he asked. Jason rubbed his eyes and gave him the a-okay sign, which the man returned before walking off. Jason looked out the window. It was still early, but things didn't look much different than the previous day. Even though the only people around were emergency workers, they had hardly put a dent in the damage. He checked his phone and noticed three more missed calls from Jonas. He figured it was finally time to call him back. No answer. "Hey Joe," he said when the voicemail came on, "just returning your calls. Hope you're doing better than I am. Alright, talk later."

No later had he hung up than a man knocked on his window with a pistol. He had blood on his hands and the top of his forehead was bleeding. He motioned for Jason to get out of the car. _Okay, I need to think fast. _he thought. He remembered something he had learned how to do in a self defense class. He got out, and just as the man was getting in, he acted, pulled the gun from him and pushed him away. He unloaded the gun and threw it in the bushes. "Now get out of here." he said. The man scowled and walked off.

He got back in the car and checked the news. Hello, what's this? Nicolae Carpathia, president of Romania was going to speak at the U.N. tomorrow? Well, maybe that will be worth watching, maybe not, but something drew him to it, so much that he looked him up. The president of Romania had apparently resigned. How often did that happen?

Suddenly the pain of the tragedies he had experienced the past two days struck him hard in the chest. He put his hand over his heart and fought to breathe. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed. He had to keep control, but a billion thoughts rushed into his head in the same instant. He tried to push them aside but found that futile, so he pulled out his Macbook, started it up, connected it to his 3G portable router, which didn't take long and logged onto the admin page for _Insight_. He looked up any information he could find on the disappearances including theories and decided to do a quick blog post to distract him...he hoped.

"Hey guys. Jason here.

"I don't need to tell you the awful tragedy the world has faced. It truly is one of the worst tragedies the world has ever been through. It has rocked this earth head to foot. I hope the best for all who have lost people or for all who aren't sure. My condolences to all of you.

"I know there are a lot of reports, and a lot of people are wondering what the truth of it all is, and the truth is that nobody knows for sure, but I've decided to take a little bit of time and put the top theories together for you so you can decide for yourself what it was.

"One of the theories is that this is somehow related to aliens. Alien abduction, whatever you want to call it, but it's worth noting this is one of the least believed theories, mainly believed by people in alien religions and the liking.

"Another is that it is a scientific phenomenon. The possibilities to what caused this are endless, but a scientist has calculated that it most likely is actually caused by nuclear radiation triggering a chemical in the atmosphere causing this tragedy." He went on to give a few scientific facts that seemed to back this theory up.

"The last is that this is an act of a god, which is surprisingly the most widely accepted theory. All these theories bring interesting cases, and I will go deeper into it when I have time, but until then, I'm terribly sorry for any of your loses."

He spell checked it and proofread it and posted it. He put his computer away and tried to think of what he should do next. He remembered that storage area he had found the keys and address for in his dad's house. He looked up the location, turned on the car and started towards it.

When he finally did arrive, he pulled up to the storage center with no inkling what he would find inside. He opened it up and his eyes went wide. He quickly got back into his car, pulled it into the garage-like storage room, closed the garage like door and turned on the headlights. What on earth was this? He knew it wasn't his dad. It must've been his deceased uncle's. That was all he could think of. He popped the trunk and loaded all that would fit in there.

**Ashley**

Ashley called her dad from the coffee shop she while sipping at a hot coffee and eating a pastry.

"Hey Ashley." Her dad said when he answered.

"Hey dad. I'm almost ready to be on my way back."

"Great." he replied. "I'll be waiting. Drive carefully."

"You too-er, that was awkward." Her dad laughed. "I'm so used to us telling each other that." "

See you later, Ashley."

"See ya." and she hung up.

After finishing her pastry she walked out with her coffee, got in her car, and headed back towards San Francisco.

All that was on the radio was either news of the disappearances, Nicolae Carpathia, or the continuing riots, violence and chaos. _Gee, they really love that stuff. _She thought. So Carpathia was big on global disarmament? Well, that was one of the things we could really use right now. He hadn't revealed much about himself or his one-world plans yet though.. She made a mental note to watch the press conference at the U.N. the next day.

She had a lot to think about. She began to remember all the stuff they had taught her at the Christian school about Christ and the rapture. Was it possible this was what it was? Was this all an act of some far-away God? If so, he seemed cruel and heartless and not worth serving. The world was in a desperate situation. Nothing like this had ever happened before. The world definitely needed someone or something to look up to; someone or something full of love and grace, not the kind of person who would take millions to Heaven or whatever and leave people to their grief. Nicolae Jetty Carpathia seemed to be what this world needed. They played a clip of his voice over the radio. He sounded so kind, so gracious, and his message was pure; disarmament and tolerance. Could someone get better than that?

She finally pulled into the house's driveway, lugged her backpack over her shoulder and worked her way to the door. Her dad was watching television.

"Dad?" she called. He stood up, walked over and gave her a hug.

"You're the best Ashley."

"I know." she replied with a smile. She made some coffee, took a shower while she was waiting, and after that and after the coffee was ready and they had poured themselves cups, they sat in front of the television together until a news headline came up that made Mr. Dawn sit straight up. A few minutes later, he walked out of the room to make a phone call. The headline read: _"TERRORIST ATTACK IN LONDON...CAR BOMBING OUTSIDE BAR/PUB...AMERICAN CAMERON WILLIAMS AND ALAN TOMPKINS OF THE SCOTLAND YARD VERIFIED DEAD."_

**Jason**

Jason was traveling back to Oakland. He didn't know what he was going to do. Suddenly, his phone went off with a twitter update from CNN. He clicked on the link, but it looked like a good sized article, so before getting on the freeway he pulled over to read it. _Car bombing in London? Cameron Williams is dead?_

**Jonas**

Jonas and Freddie walked into the Christian school and into Mr. Rune's office. He tried to call Jason and thankfully he answered.

"Jason! What's going on?" No response. "Jason?"

"I'm here." he replied.

"Jason, what's happening?"

"They're all gone." Jonas wasn't sure what to say. "Jason, I'm really sorry. Really. Where are you?"

"Home. Trying to go to sleep."

"Can you make it over to the campus?"

"Uh-Jonas, I don't think so."

"Jason, you've got to come over here. I have really important stuff to tell you."

"Can we do it tomorrow?" They set a time and Jonas hung up.

They walked into Charles office, who was waiting for them. He stood and shook Freddie's hand.

"Freddie, it's good to see you. How are you?"

"Better than yesterday." Freddie replied smiling, rubbing his hands together. "Did you hear about the new Romanian president?"

"Hasn't everybody?" Charles replied.

"Pretty cool guy, huh?" He nodded. "Well then, what are we going to talk about today? Jonas has told me all about the seals."

"Good," Charles replied smiling. "because we have other things we need to talk about."

"Great." said Freddie, a little too quickly.

"We do have to get into end times events, but first there are a few things we need to go over." They all sat back down. "For starters, we're all Christians now, or a better term would be Tribulation Saints. Now that we are Christ followers, we need to see what our lives should look like by that standard." He opened a worn out, black NKJV Bible sitting on his desk. "Second Corinthians says, 'So all of us who have had that veil removed can see and reflect the glory of the Lord. And the Lord—who is the Spirit—makes us more and more like him as we are changed into his glorious image.' So, as followers of Christ, we need to imitate Christ. So the question is what was Christ like? Jesus Christ was kind, loving, tenderhearted, forgiving, a man of prayer, a man of self-sacrifice, always gave glory to God, always preaching the good news-"

"But I could never be like that." Jonas remarked. "None of us could. Only Jesus could be like that."

"Exactly." Charles replied.

"I don't follow you." Jonas replied.

"Our human natures are always wanting to sin against God, so in a sense, it's impossible to be like Christ, unless we deny and humble ourselves, then God can give us grace to do what pleases him." Jonas thought about that for a minute, while Charles continued, "The Bible says that without Christ we can do nothing. We need God's Spirit to work in us and make us more like him." They went on about Christian living for the rest of the day, when finally Jonas thought it'd be good to get home.

"Sorry we didn't get to the trumpets today." Charles apologized.

"No, it's okay." Freddie replied thoughtfully, "You've given me enough to think about."

**Jason**

Jason arrived home in the early afternoon. He walked straight to his room and layed on his bed for a while. After talking to Jonas, he sat up and checked his e-mail and the news. He still couldn't believe Buck Williams, possibly one of the greatest journalists of the time, died in a car bombing. He turned off his phone and went straight to sleep.

**Ashley**

Ashley was really confused, mainly on why her dad was so glued to either his phone or the computer. From what she could tell, it was the news of the car bombing, but she had no idea why. After a quick dinner, she went to bed, leaving her dad watching the television.

The next morning, she was awakened by her dad shaking her.

"Ashley, Ashley, wake up!" She finally woke up and realized the sun was just beginning to rise. "Ashley, you awake?" Her dad was speaking in a hushed tone, and his voice sounded constricted.

"Wha-?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Ashley, quick, get up and get dressed. We have work to do."

"What's going on? Did I miss something?"

He ignored her. "Get up, get dressed and pack everything you could ever need for any occasion." What on earth was he talking about? She sat up, but quickly curled back up into her bed, then her dad shook her some more. "Come on, Ash', we don't have much time. I'll explain as we go."

She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Her dad ran out of the room. She quickly got dressed in some short shorts and a blue t-shirt and tried to remember what to do next. Her dad had said to pack her backpack with everything she would need for any occasion, so she put her computer in, two changes of clothes, bathroom bag, and some other necessities, when it hit her. Something was wrong. Stuff like this was never this short notice. She quickly lugged her backpack over her shoulder and ran down the stairs two steps at a time. She found her dad in the kitchen rummaging in one of the top cabinets.

"Dad, what's going on?" she asked in a deep voice. He closed the cabinet and faced her.

"Ashley, Todd-Cothran and Stonogal."

"You told me I didn't have anything to worry about."

"That was yesterday." he sighed. "They're murderers. They've killed countless people to get things to where they are now. The U.S. thought we had them on a leash, but the car bombing yesterday gave us a warning."

She gulped hard. "They did that?"

"There's nothing solid, but it sure looks like them. People were looking in places they didn't like, so they took them out." He stopped for a minute and began digging through another cabinet. Ashley repositioned to see what he was doing, and saw him open a secret compartment in the cabinet with three handguns. He handed her a 44. Magnum revolver.

"Here." he said, handing it to her.

"Dad, you've _got _to be joking."

"Listen closely." his voice lowered at this point to where she had to lean in to hear him. "I've been tipped off that the same guys are after me."

She was sure she felt her heart stop beating. "Why?"

"I've been looking in places they don't like, and have found out more than I wanted to at first."

"And now you can live with it?" she asked.

"I could die with it." he replied.

He was about to grab a handgun for himself when they heard a car park in front of their house. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ashley, here's what you need to do. Get to Oakland, get together with some of your friends, and stay there. Tell them to calculate the name of the beast."

"216?"

"216." He grabbed his handgun as they heard a window shatter. "I have so much I want to tell you, but if you follow that, you'll figure it all out for yourself." She nodded solemnly, her eyes hollow looking. They heard footsteps, but before Ashley could think about anything else, a masked man appeared just around the corner with an MP5 and put five rounds in her dad's chest. He fell to the floor with a thud. Ashley screamed, disengaged the safety on the 44. and put a bullet in the shooters head. He died instantly. The blast sent her back to the wall. She hadn't even thought of preparing for it. She bent down next to her dad.

"Go." he whispered. Just then he lifted up his handgun and fired a round. She whipped around to see another masked man fall to the ground. Her dad was bleeding badly, and he began to cough up blood. "Go!" he said as loud as he could. She wanted to stay and, even if it seemed hopeless, she wanted to know she'd done everything to save him, but she found herself grabbing the key to the car and running outside. There were other men in the house, who fired their guns at her as she ran. She made it out of the house and without taking off her backpack jumped into the car and started it. It stalled. She was sure of what was coming next. She jumped back out and ran, when the car burst into flames behind her, sending her to the ground. Pieces of hot metal and glass flew everywhere. She covered her face for the initial blast, but knew she didn't have much time. She rushed back in the house to several gunners waiting for her. She shot off a few rounds, enough for her to get by at least, but then there was another man with a M2 Browning full-auto on the floor. She had almost made it to the garage when the shots rang off. She dived out of the way, just in time to barely miss the 52. caliber bullets, but could feel the air of their force on her skin.

She landed hard in the hallway that led to the garage. She ran for it, flew open the door then closed it behind her. In there was her late uncle's Audi R8 Coupé. She always considered the irony that her millionaire uncle had payed it off the year before he died of a heart attack. They never used that car except on extremely special occasions, after it had been handed down to them after her uncle's death, only problem was she didn't know where dad kept the keys. She had once seen someone in a movie hot-wire a car, and she was so curious a few years back that she looked up how to do it herself. She didn't remember much of that now, but nonetheless, she had to try. The car was unlocked, surprisingly, so she went to work. She was sure she was doing something wrong the whole time.

Suddenly behind her, more rounds began to go off, going through the door. She thought she still had a step to go, when the car roared to life. She jumped in and used the app on her phone to open the garage door. Another gunner wielding a sub-auto burst through the door. She rolled down the window of the car, shot him in the knee, put the vehicle in drive and floored it, only to more gunshots. She saw the van the assassins team had used, but thankfully, no one was in it.

She raced down the small streets and eventually onto the main road, and she broke down. She pulled over, opened her door, and fell out of the car onto her side. Her sobs turned into great tears and moans. Her dad was gone. She got back in the car after a few minutes, called 411, and asked for the number to Oakland Community School.

**Jonas**

Jonas was awakened by the ring of his cell phone. He turned over in bed and looked at the caller. The sun was only just beginning to come up. It was Charles.

"Hey Jonas. I just got a call from Ashley Dawn. You remember her?"

"Yeah, I think so. She was left behind, too." he replied.

"I just got a call from her. She's in trouble."

He sat up. "What kind of trouble?"

"Big trouble. She's on her way to the school."

"Should I come? Our meetings only in a few hours anyway."

"That sounds like a good idea. And Jason is coming too, right?"

"Yeah, what's up with Ashley?"

"Her dad's been murdered."

**Jason**

Jason woke up to a text message from Freddie.

"How soon can u get 2 the school? We have moved the meeting to as early as we can get there. Theres something urgent here 2."

Jason was tired. He really didn't feel like getting up that early, but something told him he should. He needed to get out, anyway. He already never wanted to see the inside of his house again. He replied, "Ok. Give me twenty minutes." Then he fell back asleep for ten, then got up, showered, got dressed and looked at himself. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked sick. He didn't recall eating anything in the last two days and suddenly felt an intense hunger. He made his way down the stairs and had a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice before he got in his car and headed for the school. He found Jonas' car and Dean Charles's car in the lot. He got out, locked his car, and walked in the school. Jonas, Freddie and Dean Charles were waiting for him. Jonas gave him a huge hug the minute he walked in.

"How are you, man?" he asked.

Jason had to fight to keep it together. "They're gone." he replied.

"I'm so sorry man. So is my family."

"My dad committed suicide."

"I'm so sorry." Jason gave Freddie a hug then shook Mr. Rune's hand, and soon learned Freddie's story as well. He couldn't believe he would attempt suicide, but even more so that he had not answered Jonas' phone calls during the whole thing.

"So why are we all here again?" he asked.

"Two reasons." Freddie said. "The first you'll find out in a little while." Well, that sounded weird. "Next, Ashley's coming."

"Ashley Dawn?" Jason asked.

Freddie nodded. "Her dad's been murdered just this morning. The first place she called was the school. I think we're the only ones she knows who're left."

"Well, who did it?" Jason asked quickly.

"Ashley thinks she knows." Jonas cut in, "but she wants to wait until she gets here for that." Jason shook his head. It seemed everybody here had lost as much as he had, yet there was a difference...what was it? Well, anyway, now Ashley's dad was dead too, but who could've done it? Looters? Nah, they don't carry firearms...well they might, but that seemed doubtful. He barely knew Ashley, and sure didn't know her dad, but the real question was, who was he?

After a few minutes of almost silence, a red Audi R8 pulled into the school parking lot, and out came Ashley with her backpack lugged over her shoulder. She looked different than he had seen her just two days earlier, though. She looked a lot like he did: sicker, weaker, older. She walked in and they greeted her.

"So...my dad-told me to come to Oakland before he-well, anyway, you guys are the only ones left?" She got out slowly. They nodded. "Then you're the only friends that I have." Then she began to break down. She collapsed onto the floor and began to sob. Mr. Runes dropped to his knees and put a hand on her shoulder. Then he began to pray just above a whisper. Jason was sure not even Ashley could hear it over her sobs, but he was able to:

"Lord, please help Ashley. Please help her in her grief. Please give her the peace of God that surpasses all understanding." Then he appeared to pray silently. After a few minutes, Ashley regained composure and stood up.

"My dad has a message for you." she said.

Mr. Runes seemed surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "He said to calculate the name of the beast."

Now _that _surprised him. "Did you just say to calculate the name of the beast?"

She nodded again.

"Do you know the answer?"

"Two-one-six." she replied. He seemed disappointed, but still curious.

"The book of Revelation in the Bible says to calculate the name of the beast...but the number is supposed to be six-six-six." Now _she _was curious, and so was Jason.

"That doesn't make any sense. He said we needed to figure it out."

Mr. Runes was thinking. "How far away is your house?"

"Half an hour or so. I told you over the phone I think I know who did it. My dad was investigating Joshua Todd-Cothran and Jonathan Stonogal."

"Multi-billionaires?" Jonas cut in.

"Yeah. He thought they didn't have anything to worry about, until yesterday when the journalist and the Scotland Yard officer got killed, but there's something else. They're very involved with the new president of Romania."

"Carpathia?" Jason asked.

"Right. There's something more to this than meets the eye, I think. I think my dad's work was long from finished." There was silence for a few minutes. Jason thought he knew what Ashley wanted to do, but didn't want to suggest it if he was wrong, but he got the feeling that was why she had stopped. He was glad when she continued: "I know it will be hard, but I want to find out who killed dad. I want to know why."

Mr. Runes sighed. "Are you sure you can handle that? I mean emotionally?" he asked.

"Probably not, but I have to know."

"You need someone to go with you."

"I will." Jason said. He wasn't sure at first why he had volunteered, but he remembered he had something they might need.

"Jason," Ashley turned to look at him, "these guys are the real deal. MP5's, full autos, they've got it all."

"Then why should you go?" Jonas asked.

"Because I don't care!" Silence.

"Ashley," Jason started again, a small smile on his face, "would you like to see what I have in my car?"

Ashley looked at him intently. "Why?"

"Come on..." Jason said, and led the group to his car and popped the trunk. Freddie whistled through his teeth. "Look what my dad had all these years."

"Jason, your dad has been sitting on a time bomb!" Jonas said.

"Ha, that's funny." Freddie said. "Like, a literal time bomb."

"Where'd you get this?" Ashley asked.

"My dad had a private storage space, which I guess was my uncle's, who was formal military." Jason explained.

"What'da'we got here?" Freddie said as he looked through the stuff. "Two full autos, two sub-autos-" he opened a case, "-5 handguns, and what's this? An RPG?!"

"And this is just what I could fit in here."

"You wouldn't plan to use any of this, would you?" Mr. Runes asked.

"Not unless we have to. What do you say, Ashley?" She nodded. "Okay then. We'll go."

"But guys," Jonas cut in, "we still have so much we want to tell you!" Jason thought about that. He owed Jonas some time.

"We won't be gone two hours. Then we get back, go over what we found, and you can talk to me 'til the cows come home."

"Don't joke."

"You sure about this?" Mr. Runes asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ashley said.

"Allright, then I'll come with you." Freddie said.

"Honestly," Ashley started, "I'd think it be better if only the two of us go."

"Oh, okay." he said, and took a step back. He wasn't hurt, just shy.

"Just be careful." Mr. Runes said.

"Will do." Jason replied. "We should take my car. They probably saw you leave in that one."

"That's not a car," she said. "That thing's a beast."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends! People of reading and writing, you are people of bravery, never afraid of what people might think, and knowing full well what they might think, you do it anyway. You inspire me to continue my writing even though it can irritate me. So, thank you very much for just doing what you're doing. Keep it up.**

**It might take me a little while for me to post the next chapter, because I have other fanfictions I am working on. It's a little shorter, but I hope you like it. Another thing I think you should know is that if you have not read the Left Behind prequels, all the stuff about Nicolae Carpathia is straight from there. I'm not making anything up. I think you should know that because it's weird, and it's not me. I'm weird, but not that weird.**

**I want your feedback on my action scenes (chapter 4, 5, and 7 to come) too. I am really new to writing so I want suggestions, because the action is only going to get worse...**_**a lot **_**worse. And for those of you who are good at writing apocalyptic type stuff, like mass-destruction type stuff, I need suggestions from you. Just if you have time please, please consider just giving me a few tips. Thanks again, and God bless! ~E-Sharp**

**Jason**

Ashley and Jason pulled up to Ashley's house in the late morning. Jason was driving and there were no cars around the house on the private three-acre piece of property.

"The van that was here earlier isn't here." she said softly. She put her head on the dashboard.

"Can you make it?" Jason asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "I have to."

Looking around again and seeing no one, Jason turned off the car, opened his door, and walked to the other side to open Ashley's. She pulled her .44 out of the glove box and stepped out. Jason walked to the trunk, popped it and pulled out a belt with a holder for his small side arm, and pulled out an MP5.

Ashley pulled out a hand grenade. "I'd hope that if someone's in there and we need to get out, a hand grenade might give us time to do that."

"Good idea, but if we want to find your dad's stuff we won't be retreating. We'll have to go on the offensive to get something of value out."

"You're right." she responded, looking at the ground.

"You ready?" Jason asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's do this."

They walked slowly into the house. Jason opened the door and listened closely for something...anything. Nothing. So they stepped inside. The house was somewhat large, consisting of two large floors, several bedrooms and a large kitchen. Ashley found that her dad's body was still there and hid her face, but didn't cry.

"Ashley, you don't have to do this."

She shook her head. "He had a secret compartment in one of the cabinets. Let me help you look." she said.

They found a couple, mainly with firearms. Ashley sighed.

"Where's the study?" Jason asked. She glared at him. "Isn't it always the study they keep all the secret stuff in?"

"We'd better split up. Look for something—anything—that looks like it could be something more than it seems." Jason nodded, and they split up. The men had completely trashed the house, and Jason guessed if there was anything of any worth here, it was gone.

The first place he looked was the master bedroom, where everything was on the floor. He checked the closet, and thought he saw something. A small crack in the wall, which he tried to move. It was on some kind of hinges. He turned it some more to reveal a secret compartment with a five terabyte hard drive, but just when he did, he heard a gunshot from across the hall and heard Ashley curse. He ran in to find Ashley pointing her gun at a man lying on the floor, already in a small pool of blood.

"He was waiting in the closet!" she whispered desperately.

The man had a submachine gun in his hand. Jason ran back for the hard drive, but it was gone. _What an idiot! _He heard footsteps. He ran in the direction, which was another bedroom, to see the man rush in and shut the door behind him. Jason ran down the hall, his heart pounding and opened the door to gunshots, just barely missing several rounds of them. He disengaged the safety on his sidearm, briefly looked through the doorway and fired at the man's knee. There was a shriek and then the sound of him writhing on the floor in pain. He ran in, but too soon, because there was one more person waiting. He fired a few rounds at Jason, who dove out of the way. Ashley came in just as the masked man jumped out of the two story window with the hard drive onto the ground below.

Jason would hate himself for what he was about to do, but if a van was waiting somewhere secret they would never make it in time. The man had a limp, but he would make it to his getaway car soon. He only had a few seconds. He pulled himself to his feet and jumped out of the window. He flew down through the air and his mind went into a blur. He reluctantly closed his eyes as the air blew his face, and he landed directly on the man, but not evenly, of course. He fell off and his back hit the ground first, his ankle twisted. He gasped for breath but his mind was working too quickly to feel anything else. The man pointed his weapon at him, but Jason kicked it out of his hands and then kicked him in the face, making him lose his footing and tumble.

Jason got back up, but not soon enough. The man had disengaged the safety and was preparing to fire at Jason when another shot went off, then another. Jason jumped, thinking this was his death, but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and saw the man with a bullet hole in his chest and hand. He looked up. Ashley. He grabbed the hard drive from the man and motioned for Ashley to meet him on the first floor.

"Thanks for that." he said while they ran for the car. He hopped in, turned it on, put it in drive and was off.

"What did you get?" she said, panting. He showed her the hard drive. "How big is this?"

"5 TB."

"Oh my gosh. No wonder they were waiting. They hadn't found this. Where did you find it?"

"Secret compartment. Closet."

"Well, I'm glad that's over with."

"If your dad has really important information on there, I betcha he encrypted it real good. It'll be a trick to hack into it."

"Thanks Jason."

"For what?" he asked, even though it seemed like a dumb question.

"For everything."

He smiled, he realized the first time in days.

When they finally got back to the school, they told their story.

Freddie exhaled through his teeth. "Good grief, I couldn't have done that."

"But you got the hard drive?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah, right here." Jason replied. "I'm going to try to hack this thing while we talk. Let me get my laptop out of the car." Jason soon returned with his Macbook and they walked into Mr. Runes' office, where Jonas set up his computer and plugged in the hard drive.

"Just as I thought..." he mused. "Your dad virused this thing like crazy, but I think I can get into it if I really try."

"Try." she replied. He got started on it while Mr. Runes sat down. "Don't worry, you guys can go ahead." he said, "I can do this practically without thinking."

Mr. Runes nodded, and began. "This is mainly for you two, Jason and Ashley. Two days ago now the disappearances happened. Millions missing in one instant. Have you ever seen anything like it before?" Jason shook his head, and so did Ashley. "What power could do this?"

"UFO's?" Jason asked with a chuckle.

"No." Mr. Runes replied. "What we saw was God." Jason really didn't feel like listening to this right now, but again, he did owe Jonas some time. "You see, guys, we were warned. God has warned us time and time again that this was coming and told us to come to Him but we didn't. You see, we're all guilty of sin. We've all done stuff wrong, and the penalty of sin is death, but God didn't desire that we should perish, the Bible tells us, but that all should come to repentance, so He died in our place. Jesus Christ, the one and only Son of God, holy and perfect, died on the cross for our wrongdoings. All we have to do to receive it is to believe it and ask for it, but we didn't do it because of our pride. We thought we could do it on our own, so when Christ came to take His church home, we missed it."

Jason kept typing. "So-"

"So we've all turned to him." Jonas cut in. "Freddie, Charles and I have all turned to Christ, trusting in Him for eternal salvation. We are about to go through a period of God's judgments on this earth, and most likely, few of us will make it to the end, so we want you to be eternally secure."

Jason sighed. Great, now his friends were in on it. Still, who could blame them? The world had just been through an awful tragedy, and they obviously needed a feel-good explanation. He didn't.

"Guys," he began. "I appreciate it. Really, I do, but I can't accept that. If this God is so loving, why do we have to go through judgments?"

"Because He's a just God." Charles said. "He's the perfect judge. If we don't have a substitute, we will face eternal judgment, but the judgment on this earth only lasts seven years. Eternal judgment is forever, and that's what Christ wants to save us from. While we still have to live in this time, we can have our lives eternally secure in Christ."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for a choice like that." he said.

"Me either." Ashley said.

**Jonas**

Jonas despaired. All he wanted was for his friends to be saved, but they had both rejected it. He couldn't push them into it, after all. He would just have to continue waiting...and praying.

"We'll be praying for you." Charles said.

"Thanks anyway." Jason replied. Charles sighed. There was an awkward silence.

**Jason**

Jason looked at his watch. "You guys wanna watch that Carpathia thing?"

Charles shrugged. "Might as well." He looked up the live stream and turned the monitor towards them and moved his chair so he could watch with them, while Jason continued typing furiously on the computer.

"It's a tough one." he said, mainly to himself. "If you use a hacking program the thing will practically self destruct, so it has to all be done manually." But about halfway into the press conference, Jason had to stop working. This was absolutely riveting. No one said a word for the entire speech. They watched Carpathia give the U.N. history without a single stutter, then address the leaders of the nations to cheering. It was absolutely amazing. Jason wanted to clap as well. As soon as it was over, Jonas stood up.

"This guy is incredible!" They all agreed. "This guy could change the world. I wonder if he's a Christian."

"To be this great a guy, you'd have to be." Freddie said. Charles didn't seem so sure. Jason kept working. Ashley watched him.

"This is probably going to take me all night." Jason said.

"Okay." said Ashley. "Don't rush."

Jason spent the rest of the afternoon trying to hack Ashley's computer in Charles's office. Freddie looked up some stuff on his phone, Jonas and Charles did some research on Carpathia, and Ashley sat in a chair next to Jason watching him work. It was nearing five o'clock and the group was starting to get hungry.

"You want me to go get some In 'N Out or something?" Jonas asked. They all agreed, gave him their orders, and he and Freddie left. Charles continued to tell them about Christianity. Jason couldn't deny he was interested in it all, being a writer/journalist himself. Ashley had kinda a blank look whatever she was doing. Freddie and Jonas had just returned when Jason finally broke into the hard drive.

"Bingo!" he yelled.

"What?" Jonas asked.

"I did it. I'm into the hard drive."

"Great." Ashley and Freddie said at the same time. Everybody huddled to see what they had found, but not too much as to make Jason nervous.

Four of the five terabytes were full. The folders all intrigued Jason. There were mainly six folders; Joshua Todd-Cothron; Jonathan Stonagal; Nicolae Jetty Carpathia; 216; CIA; and Personal. He looked at Ashley.

"Which first?" Jason asked Ashley.

"CIA." she replied. Jason brought up the folder with more than six-hundred documents. He clicked on the first one, titled "Assignment". He was prompted to enter a password.

"What's your middle name, Ashley?"

"Uh-Ashley." He turned to look at her. "That was my grandmother's name. That's what I go by."

"First name?"

She blushed slightly. "Uh, Flannery." He quickly typed it in. That wasn't worth being embarrassed over. He kinda liked that name actually. The document opened and at least Ashley seemed surprised. It was exactly what the name implied: Franklin Dawn's assignment. Quickly reading it, they found out that Ashley's dad worked for the CIA and was assigned to investigate Joshua Todd-Cothran and Jonathan Stonogal.

"My dad was CIA?!" Ashley yelled.

"That's what it seems." Jason replied with a fist balled up under his chin.

"And he was assigned to see what Todd-Cothran and Stonagal were up to." Jonas added.

"But what were they up to?" She asked. The went into the folders named after the two and found only a few documents, but each having one-hundred pages each. Mostly different political stuff and all of their achievements but then the name came up in a side note way: Nicolae Jetty Carpathia. Soon it came up again. Then again. Soon it seemed that the entire documents were over the three. Joshua Todd-Cothran was the head of the London Stock Exchange, and Jonathan Stonagal was the richest man alive, and was the head of various institutions. Then came the first thing that was really interesting. He was connected with a woman named Viviana Ivinisova and a project called "Project People's Victory". Then came some more stuff: one politician was murdered, apparently by Todd-Cothran's men and Nicolae rose just a little higher. Then another, a little higher. Soon he was high enough, and it appeared the two had convinced through threatening the current president of Romania to step down for Carpathia, which he did. There was a file called transcript, which had several conference calls between the three, with Nicolae approving of everything.

Jason went into Nicolae's folder. Just one hundred page document, mainly about his life and recaps of what had happened in the other two's folders. Apparently, Stonagal had funded Project People's Victory using genetic manipulation and artificial insemination. This project was top-top secret. No wonder these guys killed Ashley's dad, but the purpose of this project was unknown, but then came the weirdest part: Carpathia was the genetic project and was raised as a Luciferian. Another name that came up was Leon Fortunato. He was apparently involved in getting Carpathia to the top too. Then Jason went into 216.

By now, everyone was wondering what on earth was going on. Only one document was in that folder. It showed that everything Carpathia did had something to do with the number 216. His previous phone numbers, his previous addresses, his P.O. Boxes, his communications with technologists about microchips. Everything was 216.

Jason's mind was running at full speed. He turned to Jonas. "Find out the significance of 216." He turned to Freddie and Charles. "Find everything you can about Carpathia. There's not much here about his early life, but I want to know as much as we can find out. Every speech, every moment of his life you can get your hands on, get it." He turned to Ashley. "I've disabled the virus. I'd recommend in two days, after you get the personal stuff onto your computer, that we destroy it. I mean like blow it up." She nodded, and Jason ejected it from his computer, unplugged it and handed it to her, and went to look up more about Todd-Cothran and Stonagal.

The evening drug by and Jason found himself mainly living off of coffee runs by Freddie to a nearby Starbucks. It was getting late now, but Jason was long from done. Nobody had really come up with much. Jonas kept trying to piece together anything he could about 216, but still nothing. There was little Charles and Freddie could find out about Carpathia's early life, besides what was on the hard drive, which was a lot, but nothing about his early life in detail. Jason was having the same issue with Todd-Cothran and Stonagal, but what he did know was that the two were murderers, and Nicolae agreed with it all. It got him to power, but the question really was why? Why all the hassle to get this guy to the top? Unless that was the whole purpose of the secret project. He turned to look at Jonas, scribbling in a notebook. By far, Jonas' strongest point was mathematics. If anyone could figure it out, it was him.

Suddenly, Freddie spoke: "Nicolae's mother was Marilena Carpathia, and his dad was Sorin Carpathia. They were Luciferians."

"Okay, now I'm really creeped out." Jason responded. "Anything else?"

"We're looking, we're looking." he responded. More time went by, and by now it was late into the evening, when Jonas announced he was going to go home and work on 216. The rest of the group soon agreed that they should get some rest, and left. Before Jason left, Jonas tried to tell him about Christ again. He was nice, but Jason just couldn't handle it at the time. He needed something more than just disappearances.

**Jonas**

Jonas drove home after dropping Freddie off at his house. He was irritated with Jason's hardness to the Gospel, but all he could do was pray for his friend. In the meantime, he thought hard about what on earth 216 could mean. Suddenly, he knew. At a stoplight he pulled out his phone, pulled up the calculator and tried the calculation. It was perfect. He tried it again. Still perfect. Normally, something like this would make him proud, but it didn't this time. It scared him. He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't push it out of his mind. He had stumbled upon a secret that he couldn't help but wonder if anyone else had besides...besides, maybe Ashley's dad.

When he got home, he did another calculation that scared him even more. He tried to fall asleep but couldn't. The number kept repeating itself. 216...216...216...

Jonas and the others sat in Charles' office the next morning. This was it. He had told them he had figured it out, and all of them, especially Ashley, wanted to know what on earth her dad had been talking about. Jonas pulled out his phone, went to the calculator and handed it to Charles, but when he did everybody pulled theirs out too.

"Hang on, I'm not there yet." he said, but they didn't put them away. He handed Jason a slip of paper with a table on it he had made with a letter to number conversion that looked like A=1, B=2, C=3, etc.

"Jason, write out the numbers that make up Nicolae Jetty Carpathia and add them together." It took him some time, but when he finally finished, his eyes went wide.

"What is it?" Jonas asked.

"Two-hundred and sixteen." Jason answered.

"216?" Ashley clarified. Jason nodded.

"Charles," Jonas said, turning towards him, "what's the number of the beast again?"

"Six-six-six." he replied.

"Calculate six..." Jason began, and everybody did so, "Times six..." again, "Times six."

Now Charles's eyes went wide. He did the calculation again.

"Nicolae Jetty Carpathia means 216," he said, "and 216 is six-times-six-times-six, and 666 is the number of Antichrist, just like the Bible says." Jonas recapped.

Freddie turned to Jonas. "Are you saying that Nicolae Carpathia is Antichrist?" he asked.

"Yes. I did some studying on Antichrist last night. According to scripture, he will be an amazing speaker, a genius, he will be a ruler, a politician, his rise to power will come through peace projects, and above all, his name will equal 666. Which of these has he not been so far? And is it just coincidence that his name equals the number of man?"

Ashley turned to him. "So you're saying my dad figured all this out?"

"I believe so. I think after the rapture, he stumbled upon the 216 factor, figured out it was his name, read the verse from Revelation, and realized it right away. I didn't know him at all, but I betcha he became a Christian before his death."

She nodded. "He did. It's all in his personal stuff."

"This must just be coincidence." Jason said.

"It's not, Jason." Charles said looking away. "It's true. Nicolae Carpathia is Antichrist."

Jason was irritated. "Well, okay, I'll work from your point of view. What will Carpathia do then _if _he is Antichrist?"

"He will establish a peace treaty with Israel for seven years, will be a ruler, a king, he will be killed then resurrected, kill the two witnesses, break his covenant with Israel halfway through the treaty, and desecrate the rebuilt Temple in Israel-"

"Okay, hang one for a second, I used to live in Israel. There is no way the Muslims will give up the Dome of the Rock to the Israelis, and there is no way the Israelis will settle for anything but the actual rock, so they won't be able to rebuild their temple."

"If they think he's the Islamic messiah-"

"You mean the Mahdi?"

"Right-they'll follow him wherever he goes. But anyway, he will be possessed by Satan, he will set himself up in the Temple as God, he will persecute the Jews, behead the Christians, he will be worshiped as god for three-and-a-half years, will set up the mark of the beast, which if taken will seal your eternal doom, and he will behead those who refuse it. Then he will gather the armies against Israel, he will fight against Jesus Christ at his return and fail, then he will be cast into the lake of fire."

Jason was amazed. "How do you know all this? Is that really all in the Bible?"

Charles nodded. "And so is everything he's doing right now. You heard his speech. Global peace, he's an amazing speaker, we all felt it, he's an intellectual genius, he's fit to be a king, and on top of that, he preaches a message of peace and global disarmament."

Jason buried his head in his hands. "So if, and only if, this is true, we're all in trouble, aren't we?"

"And you haven't even heard about the judgments yet." Freddie added. They quickly gave him some quick information about the seals and trumpets.

"I still don't believe it, but I'm willing to work from your point of view." Jason mumbled. Ashley agreed.

"Good," Charles replied, "because there is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yup. It's me again, your friendly neighborhood E-Sharp and I've come to give you the next chapter of LB:WCTF. I hope you are all enjoying it. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter, but just because the next chapter might be a little on the longer side I had to split them up, but I had a few announcements before we get on with things:**

**1. I need to apologize about a mistake I made in the last chapter. I said that according to the Bible the Antichrist would rebuild the Temple, which it doesn't. I strongly believe this, however, because of a couple reasons. For starters, the Jews today say that the Messiah will rebuild the Temple, and because the Antichrist will set up a seven year peace treaty with Israel, then break it three and a half years later, and at the same time desecrate the rebuilt Temple, so they seem connected. You'll find it this way in my Fanfic because I strongly believe it, but it's not Scriptural necessarily. Sorry about that.**

**2. As soon as I reach the point where the first book would've ended, I will publish another Fanfic I have been brainstorming for a while now. I'm not going to give it away yet, but I'll give you a few hints: 1. It will be a crossover. 2. It will be fantasy (or based on a fantasy series). I will try to do both at the same time though. So anyway, be looking out for that. Anyway, I love you all (as always), please R&R and God bless!**

**Jason**

"A what?" Jason asked, still in Charles' office.

"According to scripture," Charles began, "it looks like in three and a half years, the two witnesses will be killed, the Antichrist will be killed, rise from the dead, desecrate the temple, and issue the mark of the beast, which will either be received on the hand or forehead. I'm not sure what it is yet, but the Bible says if someone takes that mark, he will be eternally separated from God. This mark will seal the person's fate, and anyone who doesn't take it will be beheaded. That means that as Christians-" he gestured towards Freddie and Jonas, "-we have to be telling others about the Lord. After the beginning of the tribulation, we will have a short period of peace. During this time we will have to tell as many people as we can, and even during the judgments we will still be able to tell people, but in three and a half years, people will be forced to choose their fate. At this point, we will no longer be able to tell others about the Lord for the remaining three and a half years, and will likely be forced into hiding. Until that time, we need to tell as many people as we can, so we are going to form a group of people to do just that."

"I've been keeping in touch with Chloe Steele," Freddie cut in, "one of my sister's friends from Stanford. She came to our house quite a few times, so I've gotten to know her. I talked to her dad yesterday, and we've made great friends already. He became a Christian, but Chloe hasn't yet, and their pastor is considering something like this too. He described it as a core group of believers to do exactly what Charles just outlined."

"Um..." Jason replied slowly, "...what does that have to do with me?"

"Jonas recommended we get you in on this," Charles explained, "even though you're not a Christian, for a few reasons."

"One," Jonas cut in, "I know you know how to keep a secret, like really keep a secret." Jason smiled at that and nodded. "Two, you're a computer genius."

"Nah, not really-" Jason protested.

"_Genius._" Jonas clarified.

"How do you guys plan to accomplish this?" Jason asked.

"We've already made arrangements with the people at the Oracle stadium and have gotten permission to use it for a steal. The manager is leaving next week, and with the economy about to crash, the last thing on people's mind is football or concerts. We're just going to call it a Truth Rally. People are longing for truth right now, so we are going to give it to them. Free event, and people get to know the truth."

"No live bands, no free food, just someone talking? That's not good marketing."

"I'll be speaking, for one, and like I said people are longing for truth. I think we'll be surprised."

Jason considered that for a moment. What a great idea, if only he could really believe it. "Can I offer a suggestion?" Jason asked finally.

"Of course."

"Check with the Christian TV networks. I could get you hooked up with a live feed and have it go live on the air."

Charles thought that over. "That's a really good idea. I'll leave that in your hands, if you want to be a part of this."

"A group of people giving truth to the world? I can sure work with it. Count me in."

They extended the offer to Ashley, and she also accepted. "I don't know what I'm any good for," she explained, "but I don't have anything else, so I guess I'm in."

"Great." Charles said. "Then we have things to talk about...a lot of things."

They went over the basic plans. The date was the day after the next. They would prepare for it the next day, have posters made and spread them around town. Charles explained that they would eventually have to combine funds and such.

Jason had a lot to think about. This was pretty crazy. He was a part of something he didn't believe in. Was that wrong? They obviously needed his help, otherwise he was sure he wouldn't be a part of it, but he needed to give this all some thought. If Nicolae Carpathia was the Antichrist, he had a few important things he would need to do in order to be Antichrist. He would, as Jason learned, would establish a ten-nation empire and would rebuild Babylon. That would be enough of a test for this whole thing. Completely re-imagining the world government would be a lot harder than it sounded. Plus there was the whole thing about the rebuilt temple. He knew the Jewish people believed that the Messiah would rebuild the temple. Could Antichrist pull that off and convince the Jews that he was Messiah? He would have to see it to believe it. With the Muslims on the Temple Mount already, rebuilding the Jewish temple would take a miracle. Jonas, Freddie and Charles had explained that it appeared the Antichrist was going to allow the temple to be rebuilt, based on some dates and other details, plus his seven year covenant with Israel. Could never happen, but if it did that would mean a lot. If this happened, and the Antichrist set up his new world order, wouldn't that say something about the Bible? The fact that Carpathia's name means 666 was weird enough, but if all that was to happen, he wasn't sure anyone could simply brush it off. At that point, he would at least dig a little deeper into it.

They were all given specific jobs, and they left to complete them. Charles was going to work on his talk for the coming night, Freddie and Jonas went to get flyers made, and Ashley and Jason would take the Audi and go to check with the Christian TV network. They all would meet at the Stadium in the early afternoon to start preparing. It was short notice..._too _short notice. Stuff like this normally takes months to plan. He guessed it was just the timing.

The Truth Christian Network, also known as TCN, located in downtown San Francisco, wasn't necessarily one station; instead, it was the home base of about eight stations around the country, and also worked with other Christian stations that broadcasted into other countries. It was his mom's favorite station. Jason called the main building in San Francisco as soon as he got the number from his iPhone.

He got an automated response. "Hello, you've reached the Truth Christian Network. If you'd like to know more about TCN, press one. For information on donating to TCN, press two."

It went on until he pressed four, which would hopefully lead him to an employee. If this was a Christian television network, everybody should be gone. That wouldn't be a very fair test, he decided, because in a Christian school five people were left, including the dean. He was somewhat relieved and disappointed when someone picked up.

"Hello?" A young man said.

"Hi. Um, my name is Jason Reuben. I was wondering first of all if you guys are still up and running."

"Well," the other man said, "we didn't broadcast anything the first two days after the rapture, but since then we've been broadcasting music and some sermons. So yeah, I guess we sort of are."

Jason was a little surprised. "How many are over there?" he asked. "Only five of us, but surprisingly we're getting more views on our channel now than we did when we had hundreds."

"_Hundreds?" _Jason asked, incredulous. "Yeah, that's how many were true followers of Christ. Hard to believe we didn't see it, but we sure do now. How can I help you? I hope the automated response didn't throw you off. We've been meaning to get rid of that."

He quickly explained the Truth Rally. "So you guys are all Christians?" he finally asked. "Most of us. I'm not. I'm just in charge of their technical stuff."

There was silence for a few seconds. Then: "I can do more than broadcast it. I'll promote it. We'll put up an ad on the television to run every half hour. That sound good? We'll need to meet somewhere. We could meet at the office, or somewhere else."

"That sounds amazing. I could be at the office in twenty minutes."

"Sounds good. I'll see you soon."

"What's your name again?" Jason asked.

"Daniel. Daniel Short."

"Cool. I'll look up directions and see you in a little while." Jason hung up and told Ashley about it. They had taken the Audi R8 from the school and stopped at a 7/11 to get a soda for the road. He texted Charles and told him about it. They got back in the car and Jason put his phone en-route for the TCN main building. He dreaded going into downtown San Francisco again, based on his experience on the day of the disappearance. Ashley broke through his thoughts as soon as he had pulled out. They decided Jason should drive in case they got pulled over, since he had a license.

"So, tell me some more about yourself." He looked over to her.

"Wanna hear a joke?" he said grinning.

"Not really." she said, barely smiling. "I would like to hear more about you. You said you lived in Israel. Are you Jewish?"

"Yeah, I am. A lot of people think I have an accent, and I have a little bit of one, because I lived there for seven years."

"I could just barely notice." she replied. "So what's it like to live there?"

"Different from America, for sure." Jason replied. "We lived in Jerusalem-not the Old City, modern Jerusalem. My dad was having a hard time keeping a job, working at small souvenir shops in the Old City. Eventually, we decided it was time for a change, so we decided to move to America, and shortly after we got settled my, um, brother was born." She nodded, but didn't say anything. "I'm glad I'm here now though. I was raised in Judaism, but only my mom believed it. When we moved here, my mom became a Christian and just last year my parents divorced, and you know the rest." She nodded again, eyes on the road. "What's your story?" he asked taking a sip of Coke.

"I've lived in three different countries with my dad after my mom died when I was seven, and that was when we lived in America on the east coast. We went to Italy, England, then returned to the United States about three years ago. We lived in Southern California, then moved to San Francisco. And you know the rest. I guess looking back on it, all those places he had to go were probably missions for the CIA."

Jason nodded. "That's crazy." he said flatly.

"What's crazier is that he became a Christian. I wouldn't have imagined that."

He nodded again. His phone went off when he came to the freeway. He got on it and headed east across the Oakland Bay Bridge. They went through the tunnel, came out, then switched to the 101. They were five to ten minutes away. "So, tell me a little more about yourself." Ashley finally said. He told her more about himself, and she about herself. They talked for the rest of the way there. Jason was starting to like Ashley. He liked her personality. Even though the world had just gone through a major tragedy, the conversations they had made it seem like nothing had happened, until they got into downtown San Francisco.

He expected things to be a little bit better. Unfortunately, it was just the opposite. It was worse than he remembered. People wandered the street slowly, most looking either drunk or high. Or both. The emergency crews had just scratched the surface of the damage that had to be cleaned up. People sat on the edge of buildings, some weeping, some just staring with no life in their eyes. Most of the dead bodies had been cleared, but the wreckage and the stench of stale gasoline and flesh still hung in the air. Nearly every business had long since closed, and only a few bars, pubs and cheap fast food places stayed open, all of which were filled. Jason was worried he would have another experience like he had when he had fallen asleep on the side of the road.

They pulled a corner which Jason instantly wished he hadn't. A huge riot was forming ahead. Police cruisers were arriving, trying to keep everything under control, but were failing miserably. It was growing, with people fighting the police officers and each other even. Suddenly, gunshots were heard. He was caught in the middle of the riot now. Why did he dare trust Google Maps? The police waved their firearms, but that only made things worse. Jason put the car in reverse and tried to back up to no avail. The chaos had consumed the luxury car. He didn't like what he was about to do, and wasn't the _best _driver either, but with this car he might be able to pull it off. He hoped so.

"Hold on." he told Ashley, who quickly grabbed the door and the armrest. Jason put the car back in drive and raced ahead, avoiding pedestrians as best as he could Some dove out of the way, others barely even noticed, so he turned hard right to avoid them. He raced up the curb onto the sidewalk, and turned left back onto the road to avoid a streetlight. A few policemen tried to stop them, but with the growing riot it was no use. He finally made it out of the mob and floored it. His phone quickly got up a new route, which he followed. He finally made it to the TCN building, and was thankful to find they had a garage. It was a tall skyscraper, which he actually learned later was not just one broadcasting company but three. He brought the car into the underground garage. There was no guard, but he figured the car would be safer there than on the street, since they hadn't time to get keys made so they couldn't lock it.

After he put the car in park, he got out and went over to oen the door fo Ashley, but she was already out. She grabbed her backpack and he his cell phone. They walked over the the elevator and first went to the lobby. It was nice, extremely large, but empty. He checked the guide. The lobby for the TCN was on the eleventh floor. They quickly walked to the hall with twenty or so elevators and walked into one.

When they arrived at the eleventh floor, they walked into the lobby and the man behind the desk stood to greet them. It was Daniel. He pointed at them and squinted. "Jason Reuben?" he asked.

"Yep. Daniel Short?"

"Yeah." he said smiling, and shook his hand, then Ashley's as she introduced herself. "Come, come," he said, and led them through another door into a hallway. Daniel was about 5.9', clean cut, had short black hair with a little bit of red. They made it to the main broadcasting room and he introduced them to the staff, or what was left of it. They walked past it to a small conference room.

They went over the basic stuff, when the rally was, where it was, all the details for the advertisement, how Jason would get the live feed to them, etc.

"I think it's awesome what you're doing." Daniel said. "Really, I do. I look forward to how people will respond to it." Jason simply nodded. "So, let me make sure I got this straight: Oracle stadium, the day after tomorrow, seven o'clock, free to all, and it's called the Truth Rally, right?"

Jason went over it in his head. "That sounds right."

"And who will be the speaker again?"

"Charles Runes."

"Cool." he said, and scribbled something on a piece of paper. "We'll show it live and advertise for it every half hour."

"Fantastic." Jason said, and checked his watch. "I think we should be going now. We have a meeting with the core group."

"Absolutely." Daniel replied. They all stood, shook hands and Daniel escorted them out of the building.

"So you aren't a Christian?" he asked along the way.

"Neither of us are." Ashley replied.

Daniel nodded. "Well, I hope you see it soon." he said flatly. When they reached the front of the building, they said goodbye to Daniel, got his personal number and went into the garage and then into the sports car.

"Well that went well." Ashley said.

"It did." Jason agreed. "Now to the Raiders stadium."

Jason turned on the local news to see what was going on with the riot. It was ten times worse now. Jason carefully listened and took a few side streets to avoid it, and eventually made it back onto the Oakland Bay Bridge and turned on the 880 to the Oracle stadium.

When they arrived, there were no cars in the giant garage and parking lot besides two on the first floor, which Jason recognized as Jonas' and Charles'. On their way there they had a key made for the car at a locksmith. They parked their car on the bottom floor of the garage next to Jonas' Toyota and locked it. They both got out and Jason called Jonas, who told him they were at the main entrance waiting for them. When they arrived, everyone told the group of how things had went. Freddie and Jonas had an extremely large quantity of flyers made and distributed them everywhere they could. Jonas and Ashley told of their success, and Charles explained that the manager had practically just handed them the keys for the stadium for the next two days. It was late afternoon now, and the next day would be spent preparing the stadium for the rally.

"I could get started with the PA system." Jason offered.

"That would be great, Jason." Charles replied.

"I'll stay with him and help." Jonas said. The rest of the group went home to get some rest, and Jonas and Jason started with the PA system. They had it all ready by the evening, and even did a soundcheck. Jason started to hook up the live camera, but they decided they should get home. The two stopped at In N' Out for dinner, and then Jonas dropped Jason off at his house before going home himself.

When Jason got in, he threw his bag on the couch and turned on the TV. There were reruns of Carpathia's speech, news of riots, including the now giant sized one still going on in San Francisco, and some stats that showed that crime, murder, and drug abuse had gone up more in the past four days than in the last hundred years combined. The economy was just days away from going down.

Jason turned on his computer and checked the news. What was this? A journalist had said on his blog he had gotten rumor that Carpathia was planning on dividing the world into ten kingdoms, and somehow gaining the position of Secretary General of the United Nations. Could it be possible? How could he become Secretary General with Mwangati Ngumo already in that position? But still, the ten nations thing disturbed him. _It's just a rumor _he told himself, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this than met the eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again! Sorry I haven't updated for so long, but here's chapter 7! Once again, if you read this, please, please just take a little bit of time, scroll down to the bottom and review it. Believe me, it means more than you know. **_**A lot **_**more than you know. I've put a lot of work into the next couple chapters and want to know what people think about them So anyway, God bless!**

**Jonas**

Jonas' alarm clock went off and he jumped out of bed. He quickly pulled on a shirt and some jean-shorts, booted up his computer and started a pot of coffee. He checked his phone. It took one and a half minutes. He quickly texted Charles, Jason, Freddie and Ashley. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt happy. Even after such a tragic, cataclysmic event, the worst the earth had ever experienced, his entire family "victims" of it, even though he knew they were in a way better place than he, with things only about to get worse, he felt a joy he never knew before. He searched on his phone for Christian pop/punk, and soon found a few songs he was really enjoying. His computer finally booted, so he stopped the music and pulled up his Bible he downloaded to his computer. Charles had recommended starting in John the day of the Rapture, and he had eaten it up like there was no tomorrow. He was already in Galatians.

Today was the big day. The Truth Rally was going to start at 7:00 that night. They had spent the previous day preparing. They had a few more posters made, the TCN was broadcasting it live and advertising for it, they started a Facebook page for it, which they put Jonas in charge of. After reading his Bible, he posted a Bible verse on the Facebook page: "#truthrally Today's the day! We're going to come together tonight at 7:00 at the Oracle Stadium and talk about truth; truth about current events, the recent disappearances, and where to find absolute truth. Free to all! Join us then! John 14:6 #viaveritasvita" Surprisingly, they had already gained a lot of following. There were a lot of people following the page on Facebook, yet precious few had said they're coming on the event page. Jonas had his doubts, and sometimes wondered if this was God's will at all. Every few minutes though someone would say something, or a verse would pop up or something else would happen that would encourage him that this was what he was suppose to do.

"You think this will work?" Freddie had asked him while setting up the stadium the previous day.

Jason had sighed. "I think it will. If Charles feels so confident about it, I don't see why I shouldn't. God speaks to him, I'm telling you. I think this is straight from the hand of God."

"I sure hope so." Freddie replied, looking down.

"What's going on man?" Jonas asked. "You're not worried are you?"

"Worried for Jason and Ashley. They seem to be getting along well, but neither of them are saved. I just hope something Charles says tonight kills them-er, you know what I mean."

"Oh, yeah." he replied. "I'm worried for them too. I've been praying."

"I didn't sleep all night praying for them...and for Israel, Iran, the U.S., Russia, the 144,000, and the Jewish population as a whole. Oh, and for the Truth Rally."

"I wish I was a prayer warrior like that." he replied.

"I'm praying for the Muslim world right now. What Charles said the other day about them accepting Antichrist as God was rough on me. The Jews are going to accept him as God too. I just hope we can witness to as many of them as we can."

"Me too." he replied. "Maybe we can do a Truth Rally in Iran!"

Freddie had laughed. "Yeah, _if _this thing succeeds, that is. And even then we'd get arrested, but who cares about that?"

Jonas shook his head. "I never would've agreed with that last week."

"I never would've suggested it last week."

Right after Jonas finished on Facebook, Freddie texted him.

"Just got a call from Chloe Steele. She just got saved! And get this one: Buck Williams just interviewed her dad!"

Jonas could hardly believe it. He wrote back: "That's awesome! But Buck Williams alive? He died in the car bombing!"

"I know, but apparently he survived. He's in Chicago with them right now. You won't believe who he has a conference with tomorrow."

"Surprise me."

"666 himself."

What on earth? Buck Williams was going to be in a conference with Nicolae Carpathia? "What? He's not a Christian?" he wrote back.

"No. They are worried for him. I'm worried for him. Pray for him."

"I will! What's the press conference about?"

"You really haven't see the news at all today."

"No. Just reading the Bible and drinking coffee."

"S.G. of the U.N. just stepped down to Nicolae." Now that was scary. Mwagati Ngumo stepped down to Carpathia? But it got worse: "The U.N. just got the rights to Chaim Rosenzweig's super formula and from rumors I've heard S.G. was bribed." That year Jewish botomist Chaim Rosenzeig had developed a formula that made the land of Israel explode with vegetation, making it one of the richest countries in the earth presently, but he had refused to sell it...up 'til now apparently. "The meeting is about Carpathia's NWO. Ten nations. Sounding familiar?"

It was happening already. Next would come the peace treaty with Israel. Then the start of the tribulation. "Tell the group." Jonas replied.

"I have."

"Cool. Let's go over this when we meet for prayer."

"Will do. God bless bro."

"You too."

The prayer meeting was scheduled for 10:00 at the school. Jason had realized he was now officially homeschooled, so pulled out his schoolbooks and did a few pages in each. Then he checked the news. It was all true, except the part about Ngumo being bribed couldn't be verified. He looked at the clock. 9:00. He needed something to do. He texted Jason.

**Jason**

Jason woke up at 8:00, showered, got dressed and checked the news. He nearly passed out. This was crazy! It was exactly like the Bible said it would be! Ten nations? That said a lot, but he decided it wasn't enough to make a big decision about what he believed in. He quickly shook it off and made breakfast. He ate a bowl of cereal and realized he would have to start working to keep up with the bills. But then again, if the economy crashed, that might be among the least of his problems. But still, he decided he should start looking for a job. He was an astounding computer programmer. The economy of one nation may collapse, but the internet is universal. He looked up computer doctors, computer graphic companies, computer programming companies, etc.

Today was the big day for the Truth Rally. He kinda hoped it would go well. He was interested in seeing how people would respond to it. He had put a lot of effort into it, as had everybody else, but he wanted his efforts to at least be worth something. Suddenly, his phone bleeped. He pulled it off of the table and checked it. He had gotten a new e-mail. Just what he was looking for. He had sent in a application for an internship and/or for a part time job at Apple Inc. in Cupertino, just a little under an hour away from his home, but he had sent it last year in the summer when he was looking for a job or internship, but he had never gotten anything back. He read the e-mail. He had been accepted for an interview. What on earth? Then it came to him. The disappearances. They must be extremely short-handed, so they are checking out the archived applications to see who could help them get back on track. They asked him to call a number to schedule it. He called, and it was scheduled for the next day at 9:00 AM. Well, that took one thing off his mind. Could he actually be working for Apple Inc. in a few weeks?

Jonas texted him and asked if he'd like to meet for "second" breakfast somewhere or coffee or something. He texted back that they should get together at the local Starbucks, so Jason grabbed his phone and his wallet, turned on all the lights, locked everything, got in his car and drove to Starbucks.

**Ashley**

Ashley had not had a good night. She had been invited to stay at her uncle's house. He lived and worked in Alaska but bought a house for when he came to visit and told her to stay there. It was just a short distance away from downtown San Francisco. She was thankful for it. The last thing she'd want to do at the moment was go back and bury her dad. The house was probably still dangerous, too, so she was left with her computer, cell phone, and some extra clothes she had bought from a store a few nights ago. Still, she felt sick. She felt sick mainly emotionally, yet somehow it was making her feel rotten physically too. She stared out the window in her sleeping clothes with a cup of coffee and looked at the now all-but desolate neighborhood. Many homes were dark and empty, some had lights and television on and were empty, and anyone who was left was hiding in their homes, afraid to go out.

She went to the downstairs bathroom and looked in the mirror. She could see her exhaustion and tear stains around her eyes, and anyone who saw her could tell instantly that she had been crying all night. She quickly brushed her hair and put on some make-up. It helped, at least. She put on some fresh clothes, some shorts and a long sleeved shirt and walked back out to the window and sat near the window again.

So today was the Truth Rally. She wasn't exactly excited. How could she be? She knew she technically shouldn't be a part of this group anyway. She was interested in seeing how it would work out, but wasn't exactly excited. What she really wanted was someone to talk to. She really didn't have any friends left. Any close friends she had ever had either were victims of the disappearances or committed suicide. The only friends she had now were Jason, Freddie, Jonas and Charles, all of which she barely knew. She had gotten to know Jason the best so far. He seemed like a cool guy, but she didn't really want to talk to him right then either, so she started her computer.

**Jonas**

Jonas and Jason met at a coffee shop for "second breakfast", which contained of a few pastries and a coffee, or in Jonas' case, tea. They had talked for awhile about the whole Carpathia thing, and yet Jason was still hard towards the Gospel. Jonas didn't understand it, but realized all he could do was continue to pray. Finally, it was time to meet up with Charles for prayer with the group.

Jonas and Jason drove to the school, and stepped out of their cars just as Ashley's sports car pulled in. She put it in park and got out. She gave them both a brief hug from the side and asked how their morning was, and Jason told them of the interview.

"Wow, dude, you're gonna have a full time job next week." Jonas remarked.

"Well, that depends if they hire me." Jason replied.

"I've seen your skills, they'll hire you." Jason shrugged, then Freddie's Chrysler pulled up. They greeted him and told him of Jason's interview as they walked into the school and into Charles' office.

Charles stood to greet them when they arrived. He told them all to sit down. "Well, today's the day, huh?" They nodded. "Well, we still have a few things we need to go over, but first let's pray." Jonas closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Father," Charles began, "You alone are God, the one who created the heavens and the earth, the God who created man, the God that made atonement for man, the God who took his church home and the God who has given us a second chance. We thank You Lord. You've called us to step out in faith, and while we are nervous, we have obeyed and trusted that you will use this Rally to bring people to you. We pray that were will be an abundant harvest tonight and that you will be glorified. In Jesus' name, amen."

**Reza**

Reza faced Mecca, raised his hands, and began Salat at midday, or the Zuhr prayer. He performed all the rituals and prayers in Farsi, his home language, but before he was finished, he prayed, "Please help me to understand what is going on", and he finished his prayers.

He stood and then sat on his bed. He put his hands over his face. He saw his home of Iran. He saw the Shah mosque, which was quite a while away from his home in Tehran, but his family had made it a point to make the once every two months. He remembered his school and his friends. That was before they moved to America. His father was a Shi'a, a Twelver, a Mullah, and came to America to assist his brother in a Muslim Seminary he was starting for the Muslims of America, where they could be trained in the Koran and in Jihad, but Reza hated America. He could not believe that his father, who prayed for America's destruction constantly, would come to the "Great Satan" even if the cause seemed right. The truth was, he hated what his father stood for. His father would willingly hijack a plane and fly it into a skyscraper, the white house, anything as long as it served the cause of Islam. Reza wanted to honor Allah and his religion, but could he be peaceful and still be a Muslim? Could he be a Muslim without going into Holy War? He hoped so. He did not pray so, though, for fear if he was wrong. He dared not speak to his father of it either.

Mohammed-Reza, who went mainly by Reza, was almost fourteen years old. He wasn't very tall, had short black hair and dark brown eyes and had a Persian face. He was born and raised in Iran and only moved to America a few months before, just before the attack of some of the middle eastern nations against Israel which majorly backfired on these nations, one of which was Iran. He mourned for his home country and its now nuclear contaminated land. \

His uncle had been killed in the attack. He was part of the Iranian revolution and had actually been a disciple of the Ayatollah Khomeini in the late seventies. He was also a good friend of the Ayatollah Farukh, another of the late Khomeini's disciples, and was invited to the secret war room with him located in Hamadan. When one of the nuclear warheads attached to the missile launched from a secret base also in Hamadan, it instantly detonated, destroying Hamadan completely and killing everyone there-including the President, the Ayatollah, all the major rulers of Iran, along with his uncle.

Reza had never doubted his religion. He stood by it steadfastly. He didn't stand for violence, but he stood for Allah and his prophet, blessing be upon him. He had never once even considered the possibility that he could be wrong...until six days ago.

In one instant, millions disappear? He didn't think many understood that number. _Millions. _He was having a hard time grasping it still. He would never forget watching the television go crazy with the news. He was homeschooled, and was working on his schoolwork while his mother watched a Persian television station via her phone plugged into their TV. Suddenly, she got a text. She picked up the phone. Then she switched the channel. Then before Reza's eyes was the chaos. People in the streets wailing and screeching, and making other desperate sounds he did not think was possible for a human being to make. His mom called his father and he picked up on the first ring. "I'm on my way." he had said. His mom began to weep, but Reza simply sat in shock. After several minutes he had stepped outside and saw it all before his eyes. The sight and stench of blood and smoke was everywhere he looked. He had rushed to his neighbor's house with his mom calling after him telling him to come back, but he couldn't hear her. All he could hear was the screaming and weeping of the people around him. He had knocked at the front door with no answer, so he checked the handle. It was unlocked. "Dan!" He had screamed.

Dan was the first person he had met when he came to America. Reza barely spoke English. He only knew a few words, but Dan hadn't minded. Dan had many times shared of his Christian faith, and Reza of his Muslim faith. Dan had told him of the love of Christ so many times. If his father knew of it, he would never be allowed to speak his name again, and Reza felt he should have the same attitude, but something rang true with him about what Dan had said. Something about what he said had comforted him, warmed him, and given him a peace he had never known before. Dan had loved him, been kind to him, invited him to do everything special he did, and loved him like a brother when he had no one. He had been his only friend.

At last, after he had looked for a minute or so, he found his friend's clothes in his room, just like the news had put it. They were on a chair in front of a table, and on the table was Dan's computer, and on the computer was his math program. Dan was also homeschooled. Reza did not break down until later. He had walked slowly back to his house and into his mother's arms, who sharply rebuked him for not listening to her. He had walked up to his room and fell prostrate on the floor. Then he had wept bitterly for about half an hour.

Now he had a decision to make: should he simply hope that somehow everything would turn out alright in the end and trust that Allah had a plan, or go to the Truth Rally he had heard so much about. He knew it was Christians who would be putting it on, and he knew if he went it would be in direct rebellion against Allah, but if he didn't, he might never know the truth about what was going on. His parents would not let him go, for sure. They had heard of it and hated it passionately. If he was to go, he would have to go by himself, which meant he would have to sneak out, which meant he might never be able to return to his parents. His father would be furious. No, that would be an understatement. His only hope would be what he found there, but what if it was garbage? He could not return to Islam and could not return home. What would he do? Where would he go? Still, something about it drew him to it. What was it? Was it simply good advertising that he had seen on the posters and flyers? It was more than that. It was a feeling. It was a feeling of loneliness, emptiness and need he felt whenever he saw the flyers. He suddenly was weak and thirsty. Something about what it was gave him a need to find out more. He wasn't sure he could survive without knowing, but wasn't sure he could take the chance if he was wrong.

**Third Person**

Freddie got a call from Chloe Steele's dad, Rayford. Rayford was in his forties, but he and Freddie were becoming good friends. Rayford told them about what their pastor, Bruce Barnes, had decided to call their group: the Tribulation Force, so they decided to name the core group of now Jason Reuben, Jonas Corale, Freddie Smith, Ashley Dawn, and Charles Runes, the West Coast Tribulation Force. They also decided that the forces should somewhat collaborate into one force. Rayford said he would check with Bruce on that one, but in the meantime, the California Force had work to do.

The group took two cars: Charles' Hummer and Freddie's Chrysler and got the the stadium and put some last preparations together. Jason setup the live feed and began to do test transmissions to the TCN. Suddenly, the weirdest thing happened. People started to show up...an hour before the gates were supposed to open. Half an hour later, there were hundreds of people. By the time they opened the gates, there must have been a few thousand. Getting into the stadium was slow because of all the people, but nobody seemed to mind. They all just walked in peacefully at found a seat. Charles was overwhelmed. Jason and Ashley were surprised. Jonas and Freddie were amazed.

Charles led them behind the stage, where they prayed once again-that God would give Charles the words to speak and for a bountiful harvest. And then, Jason moved to the soundbooth, started the camera, and motioned for Charles to come onto the platform.

**Reza**

**Hours earlier**

Mohammed had made his decision.

No matter what it meant to his physical state or his spiritual state, he had to know. He knew there was something more to the disappearances than what the news portrayed it as, but if this Christian rally had the truth, he would find it out. If it damned him for eternity, so be it.

He knew he would never be able to return home. His parents would never forgive him or let him live peacefully again. Where would he go after tonight? A million questions like this entered his head, and part of him wanted to forget about it, but he had already made up his mind, and he found himself looking for a way out of the house secretly so he could get there a little while before it started. He knew this was going to be big. He packed his backpack with the little he had: A Windows XP computer, a wallet and some clothes. He walked downstairs and into the bathroom. There was a small window there which he hopefully could climb out of. He succeeded, and creeped along the west side of the house, and when he got to the front, he bolted.

He had looked up directions before and began to make his way for the place. It was going to be at least a few hour's walk from San Francisco, across the Oakland Bay Bridge and all the way to the Oracle stadium, but he didn't care. His legs grew tired and he felt sick, but he didn't care. He was on a quest for truth. He never looked back. He finally caught a bus for the last leg of the journey.

When he arrived, about an hour before it was supposed to start, he wasn't surprised by the large crowd. Everyone needed to know what was going on, and if this rally could give them the answers, then you could bet they would show up. He quickly filed in the back of a huge line.

Reza felt a pain in his chest. He already missed his parents, with the thought in mind that he would probably never see them again. Sure, his father was a radical, and he hated that part about him, but he loved his father. His mother, too. He would miss them both desperately. He wasn't exactly sure how he would survive without them near to him.

When the gates finally opened, the line was three times its size. He moved with the throng into the stadium and found a seat facing the stage and sat waiting. Waiting for answers, waiting for truth. It had better be good. He put his eternal state at risk for it, and he was ready to know what was really going on.

**Jason**

Charles walked onto the stage. From the sound booth, it looked as if Charles actually for a moment couldn't think of any words to say. For perhaps a minute, the crowd sat in silence, waiting for him to begin what they hoped would be the truth—the truth that would hopefully set them free. Jason looked into the viewer of the television camera as it sent the feed to TCN, being broadcast all over California, the forty-nine other states over television and internet, and even into three foreign countries. Jason hoped Charles would quickly find his words.

Charles opened his mouth and began his talk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! :D As always, thanks for reading and reviewing, please continue!**

**Alex: Haha, yeah, they would be good together. :) Thanks for reviewing, man!**

**Charles**

Charles wasn't sure what to think. He had looked forward to this for days, but it wasn't at all like he expected. He had expected a lot of people, sure, but thousands? He got a text from Jason before going on that people were filling in the courtyards and watching the live television screens. He said it looked like maybe four, five thousand people. Charles didn't forget his sermon; he actually had a really good memory, and only brought notes just in case. He stared out at the thousands in their seats. He said a silent prayer, asking for God's guidance and, once again, for revival. The crowd was silent, waiting for him to begin.

So he did.

**Reza**

Reza sat waiting for Charles Runes to begin. He was terribly worried about what he would say. Part of him still wanted to leave, the part that didn't want him to come in the first place, but he had come this far. He couldn't turn back now. Finally, the man fanned out his notes on a pulpit in front of him and began his talk.

**Third Person**

"Good evening to you all." he began. "I believe the reason we are all here tonight is because there's something we need: truth. Six days ago we were wracked with possibly the most terrible tragedy for centuries. No one, as smart or educated as they may seem, can come up with a solution to why this has happened. We have lost family members, friends, colleagues, to what? Aliens? Are they dead? Where are they? We need to know the truth of it all, and that is why my co-workers and I are here; to tell you.

"I'm not here to hate on what you believe, to bash your religious background, to criticize you or to condemn you. I'm simply here to tell you the truth.

"One thing that man wonders naturally is where did we come from? Some say we are simply an accident, a byproduct of biological accident and natural selection. Others say that it was an intelligent designer, and when we look at the complexity of our world we realize that science and mathematics prove that life couldn't have happened on accident. Therefore, it must've been a designer, a creator, a God. This God is Elohim, Yahweh, Jehovah.

"This God created the world and established one law and man broke it, therefore, because God is holy, we are separated from him. Man throughout the years has fought to make a way back to God. They have tried it by their own works in their own power but failed every time. God established a law, but that couldn't restore that relationship because no one could perfectly keep the law! The law was given to show us how sinful we are.

"God recognized this problem and also created a way we could return to God. He told man of this plan right at the fall of man. God prophesied that one man would come who would destroy Satan, the devil, who tempted man to do wrong, but that Satan would "bite his heal." Later, the prophecy was given to Moses, God's servant who brought the law. Later through Balaam, another prophet.

"We are given quite a bit of information about this man. We are told that he would be from the seed of a woman. Now everybody knows this is impossible. It can't happen scientifically. We are told he would be through the line of Abraham, then through the line of Judah, then through the line of King David. We are told again that he would be born of a virgin later on. It says that this man would be born in Bethlehem, that he would go to Egypt, that he would be called a Nazarene, that he would have a forerunner, and that he would begin his ministry in Galilee. However, later on in the Bible, God's word, we are told that this man would do something else very interesting. In Isaiah 53, the Bible talks about this man being despised, a man of suffering, that he would be a substitution for our sin. It says over and over and over that he would bear our sins, our wrongdoings, every time we did the smallest thing wrong, he would take it all and pay our debt, which is death, which is what our sins deserve.

"We are told that he would be betrayed for thirty pieces of silver, that he would be beaten, that he would be disfigured, that he would willingly die in our place on a cross, because he was sinless.

"But if you thought that was crazy, get this: this man was prophesied to rise from the dead! Many many times this prophecy is given. So the real question is who in one lifetime fulfilled all these prophecies? In Bethlehem, 2000 years ago, a baby was born of a virgin just before a massacre, so the family fled to Egypt. The baby grew up in Nazareth and was called a Nazarene. He was a teacher, a preacher, a prophet, His forerunner is known as John the Baptist, and He began his ministry in Galilee. When He was thirty three years old He was accused of blasphemy, beaten, killed, crucified! Then three days later he rose from the dead. Jesus fulfilled all these prophecies and many more.

"The mathematical chance of a person fulfilling just eight of these prophecies is 1 in 10 to the seventeenth power. This man fulfilled almost that many at his birth alone! Now think about all the other ones He fulfilled! His name is Jesus Christ, the son of God, the Messiah.

"When Jesus rose from the dead, he ascended to heaven and sat at right hand of the father. He gave man the Holy Spirit, so they could be witnesses to Him. He prophesied many other things through them. One of them was the rapture of the church. He would give man much time to accept him, because he is not willing that any should perish, but one day he swaid he would close the door, take the church to heaven, and judge the earth through a seven-year period of tribulation.

"Many of you wonder why in one instant millions disappeared a few days ago. I'll tell you the truth: God took his people home, as was also prophesied several times in the New Testament, and now we are left to go through seven years of Tribulation and God's wrath, but the Bible clearly says that God desires for all to be saved, and during this terrible time, he still wants you to be saved from the punishment you deserve: death; eternal death and separation from God. We won't be saved from the Tribulation, but when we die, we will see God face to face. All we have to do is admit we're sinners, confess that Jesus is Lord, believe that he rose from the dead, and call upon his name and ask him for forgiveness. Salvation is not of works, but it is the gift and grace of God, received through faith in God. I know God is knocking on your heart's door right now. I know he is calling you to be saved. If you want to know today, to really know that you know that you know, I'd like you to come forward. Just come down to the stage and I will lead you in a prayer and pray for you myself."

**Reza**

One side of Reza wanted to stand up, scream at this man and curse him for blaspheming the name of Allah in such a despicable, mocking, ignorant, defiant way, but deep down inside, he knew he was right. He felt it. He knew there was something he had been missing, but he just hadn't known what. Now he did. Now all at once it was clear. Allah was a false God. He had been deceived his entire life by a religion that couldn't save him! Mr. Runes had clearly said the law couldn't save him, but his entire life had been about law. Praying five times a day, fasting during Ramadan, giving two and a half percent of all the money he earned to the poor, and watching for any and every chance to visit Mecca, since he had never been, memorizing the Koran, but it was all for nothing. Salvation, he now realized, was through faith, not through works, and not faith in Allah and his prophet, but faith in the true Messiah, Jesus Christ. This was what he had hungered and thirsted for his whole life yet never had access to. Now he did. He stood and walked towards the stage.

**Third Person**

Jason looked out from the soundbooth with Ashley, who was running the camera while he ran the computer. His jaw dropped. As soon as the words were out of Charles' mouth, hundreds, then maybe a thousand people walked towards the bottom of the platform. Then, nearly half the people in the stadium walked as far down as they could, having to stop four of five rows up, but then the other half got out of their seats and tried to leave, but couldn't, because the people outside were filling in. Jason was amazed, and so was Ashley.

Charles: "Please repeat after me. You can say this prayer out loud or in your heart, but mean it from the bottom of your heart: Jesus, today is the day that I come to you. I realize I can't recieve salvation apart from you..." The crowd repeated, "...I admit that I am a sinner and believe that Jesus Christ is God and that he rose from the dead..." again, "...I thank you for your gift..." and again, "I ask that you would fill me with your Holy Spirit...and I thank you for your gift." Then, Charles prayed for them himself: "And Lord, I thank you for my new brothers and sisters. I pray that you would bless them, fill them with your love, and give them the strength to tell the world about you and be witnesses to you. In Jesus Christ's Holy Name, amen."

**Jonas**

Jonas and Freddie stood at the back of the platform, praying with Charles for their new family. What a harvest! Jonas let out another quick prayer of thanks. Suddenly, the ring of gunshots were heard. Jonas' eyes shot open and he scanned the scene. People were running around in chaos. More gunshots. How had someone brought firearms into Oracle Stadium?

The people scattered quickly and Jonas and Freddie ran to Charles. Jason called Jonas. He picked up on the first ring.

"What's the plan?" Jason asked. Suddenly, Jonas heard something. Something was audible. His blood ran cold. "Hello?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I'm going to get Charles to the back of the stadium. You come, get him, and get him to a bus station or something. Freddie and I have a few things we need to do, then you can come back for us."

"Are you crazy? Look around you! People are dying Jonas! People are getting shot to death! We all need to get out of here."

"Trust me."

He heard a sigh. "I'm on my way." Jason said. Jonas and Freddie got Charles to the back of the stadium and Jonas and Ashley arrived. They got Charles and ran to a back exit that led outside to the garage.

**Jason**

What was he doing? Jason was leaving his friends to their deaths. This was a terrible plan. Jason had packed up his backpack and now had it over one shoulder. They made it to the garage, got in Charles' Hummer, started the car and put it in drive. Charles drove, Jason rode shotgun and Ashley got in the back. They were some of the first to make it to the garage, so they got out quickly, carefully avoiding pedestrians who ran for their vehicles. They saw police arriving on their way out as people fled for the garages, or for just anywhere.

Charles floored it. "I wouldn't have left if God didn't speak to Jonas."

Jason perked up. "What?"

Charles nodded. "He spoke to all three of us. They have work to do."

**Jonas**

Jonas looked at Freddie. "You heard it too, didn't you?" Freddie nodded. "Come on, let's find our people." he said. God had told them to find two new members of the West Coast Trib Force, and they would find them.

**Reza**

Reza panicked. He looked everywhere for a way out, but something kept him from leaving. Suddenly, a boy with brown hair ran up to him.

"Your name is Mohammed Reza, right?" he asked. What on earth? How did he know his name? Reza nodded. "Would you trust me to get you out of here? The Lord has called you."

Reza didn't quite understand. "I no good English." Reza said.

"Come with me." the boy said. Reza understood, but was about to pretend he didn't, when the boy grabbed his arm and ran with him. "I'm Jonas." He explained. You have been called by God to his service." Reza only understood bits and pieces, but could it be possible? Was the God he only started to believe in calling him? Jonas tried the best he could to explain how God had called him.

**Jason**

Jason and Ashley dropped Charles off at a bus station. "I'll go back to the school." he told them. "Meet me there." Jason nodded and moved to the drivers seat. Ashley moved to the passenger seat. Jason put the vehicle in drive and sped off.

**Freddie**

Freddie walked up to a young, dark, dark skinned girl, maybe about his age. She had long, straight, pitch black hair and very dark eyes.

"You've been called by God to his service." Freddie told her, shyly.

She was serious. "How do you know?" she asked.

"Your name is Shannon Shore." Freddie said. Her eyes widened. "The Lord has called you to his service. Come on." The girl nodded and they the two walked back to the back of the stadium, and Freddie explained her calling, and she was extremely excited about it.

They met Jonas met at the back as he called Jason.

"Where are you?" Jason asked.

"The back of the stadium."

"Any way you could make it to the front in one minute?" Jason asked.

"It's a big stadium." Jonas replied.

Jason swore. "I'm gonna have to call you back."

**Jason**

The police had created a Barricade in front of the entrances to the stadium's parking lot, but they weren't able to do anything yet. People were still flooding out of the stadium, and the best they could do at the moment was try to clear people out and stopping more from coming in. Well, there would have to be an exception.

Jason and Ashley raced towards the stadium at full speed. Jason searched left and right for any weak spot in the barricade. All Jason knew was that the law enforcement was really messed up after the disappearances, and who knew what would happen if they got Freddie and Jonas.

Jason finally found a weak spot and told Ashley to hold on tight. The barricade was set up on the most used entrance and exit to the stadium, and he guessed it would be the same on the other entrances. Jason banked hard left, causing the vehicle to drift. He then readjusted and floored it and broke through the weak spot. Policemen guarding dived out of his way. He turned left again and raced towards the main entrance to the stadium.

"Do you have a plan?" Ashley asked.

"Yes," Jason said, "but you won't like it."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

Around them they could see more policemen moving towards the car and loudspeakers ordering them to stop. Jason continued forward. The police gathered at the main gate where Jason was headed, which, thankfully, was still open. A wave of bullets shot through the windshield and Jason and Ashley ducked, just barely missing them. Most of the police got out of the way as Jason raced through the front entrance, just to more shots from behind, going into the back of the car and the back windshield. More police followed in pursuit, and some took police vehicles.

Jason was doing ninety-five and slowed a little. He continued, carefully navigating obstacles and eventually into the stadium's main entrance. He went down a small ramp the onto the stairs in the seating. It was then he realized he had taken the wrong entrance. He had meant to take the ground level seating and get to the floor of the stadium. He was at least ten feet above ground level. He turned left and found a small spot that wasn't barred and was sure it would work. He banked right and went over the edge, and with some smooth maneuvering, took the car over so hopefully it would land somewhat on its tires.

"Holy-!" Ashley screamed, but the curse didn't finish before they hit the ground. All four tires blew and the slam bounced the two, making them hit their heads hard on the roof of the vehicle and making Jason bite his lip so hard it bled, just as all the airbags went off. Jason quickly fought the airbags away from his face and body and tried to open his door, but the car tipped to the right and fell on it's right side. After it had completely fallen, Jason placed his feet on the middle compartment between the front two seats and forced his door open. Jason moved Ashley's side. He moved the airbags out of the way.

She was perfectly still. "Ashley, come on!" No response. She didn't even look at him. "Ashley, now!" he yelled. Still nothing. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. Her lifeless eyes looked into his face. "Ashley, come on!" Finally, she snapped out of it. He carefully extracted her from the passenger seat, getting the her blood from the cuts she had, caused by the shattered window glass, on his hands and arms. He lifted her out and slowly let her down next to the bottom side of the hummer. She crouched low. Jason grabbed Ashley's gun and his own: and MP5 and Glock 17, which they had put in Charles' car in the case of an emergency like this. He then lifted himself out carefully and jumped over the side, landing wrong and twisting his ankle. He handed Ashley her .44 and looked around the stadium. By now the police were flooding through the stands and making their way to ground level. The group of terrorists who caused all this in the first place were now in open sight. There were about twenty of them, he guessed, seven were dead, had a couple assault rifles, sub machine guns, handguns, and more, and wore masks. The police, however, found themselves in the crossfire and completely forgot about the vehicle that had raced into the stadium.

However, the two were far from the clear. Several of the rioters saw them. They started coming down to the level the car had just fallen from. Jason didn't want to have to use his gun, but didn't see another choice. He disengaged the safety on the MP5, aimed, and fired.

The shot was a direct hit on one of the closest terrorists leg, causing him to fall to the ground with a shriek, but it also drew attention to them. Several of the policemen and terrorists stared at them, then Jason noticed something that he hadn't before. One of them quickly ran to the third floor of stands and unpacked something from a case. The rioters continued against the police, but several of the policemen were on their way down. Then Jason saw what the rioter on the third floor had: and RPG. Jason tugged Ashley's shirt and motioned for her to follow him. He moved slowly around the car and fired at a policeman who attempted to fire at them with his sidearm. The two ran away from the car and seconds later it went up in flames. Jason limped along and Ashley was not much faster as they ran for the back of the stadium.

Jason saw Freddie and Jonas waving them over. They continued their direction with gunshots going off all around them, but noticed they were with two others: A teenager with dark skin and dark black hair and a small boy in a turban. When Jason and Ashley finally made it, Jason couldn't speak. He put his hands on his knees briefly and gasped for breath. "Let's move." he wheezed and they made their way out of the back door, but then there was a loud explosion and the ground shook. Most of them covered their ears and looked in the direction of the sound. A bomb had gone off right where Jason and Ashley had come in, engulfing the stands in black and orange flames and no doubt killing the terrorists and police alike. The smell of smoke and gas filled the air and Jason's nose, making his gasp for breath and run to the back door.

Sirens could be heard all around them as the six raced outside in the pitch black for the garage. They all piled in the Chrysler, which was only made for five, with Ashley and Jason in the front and the rest squished in the back. Jason didn't even bother to see if Freddie would like to drive his own car, but Freddie rather simply handed Jason the keys. Jason swiped them from him and turned on the car. He put it in drive and pulled out of the garage, only to find more police officers guarding every exit. As he tried to avoid them and get out of the exits, more gunshots went off, blowing one of the tires and shooting through the windshield, whizzing past their heads. He heard the black teenager swear from the back seat. Jason switched gears and started again. The police ordered Jason to stop over bullhorns, but Jason only went faster. They leveled their high powered weapons and pulled the triggers. Bullets shot through the little glass that was left and through the car's exterior. One of the bullets caught Jason's left hand on the wheel and pieces of shattered glass cut Ashley several times as the group in the backseat ducked desperately. Jason forced himself not to scream from the pain and almost lost control, but got back on track and raced towards the exit. The policemen finally dived out of the way and Jason drove the car past a terminal and out of the stadium's parking lot. Almost half of the police got in their cars and followed in high pursuit.

The roads were empty, except for some vehicle wreckage that Jason carefully avoided. About three, four police cars now followed in pursuit, ordering them to stop. Jason made a swift left onto a side street and called Charles.

"Jason, how are you?" Charles asked.

"Um, well besides being chased by four police cruisers, I'm okay." he said, irritated.

"So why did you call?"

"For any suggestions, why else?" There was silence for a minute. "I need to ditch these guys and the car and get back to the school on foot in that order."

"How far ahead of the police are you?"

"Not very far. I have a blown tire."

"If you can get far enough ahead of them, at the bus station where you dropped me off there was a dark alley. It's right when you turn left, so you'd have to do a full '180, but you could pull it off if you're slick."

"Thanks." Jason hung up and made a sharp turn, causing the people in the back seat to fall over each other. Jason made another few tricky moves, going as fast as the injured car could. Eventually, they made it to the bus station. They were way ahead of the police. "Hang on!" Jason yelled, and made the left turn. The alley was right there, but Jason feared he wouldn't make it. After scratching the side of the passenger door he made it into the alley. He drove a little farther into the complete darkness and shut off the vehicle and the lights. The police vehicles turned left and drove right past the alley. Everyone in the car was silent for about five minutes.

Then Freddie broke the silence. "Dude, that was epic." Jason threw his head back and took a deep breath.

Jonas put his hand on his shoulder. "Good work, Jason."

Jason inhaled and exhaled heavily.

"Th-, Than-" he tried to say. Jonas introduced him to the two other teens, Shannon and Reza. Jason put his right hand on Ashley's shoulder. She turned to look at him, breathing heavily. Then Freddie noticed Jason's left hand. "Oh my gosh, what happened to your hand?" Jason winced as the pain that had been numbed by the action returned.

"Just a scratch." he managed.

"Yeah, right." Freddie got a closer look at it. "You got shot."

"Yeah, and I was born yesterday." Jason craned his neck to look behind him. "We need to ditch this car, but first we need to clean it of fingerprints. I've got some disinfectant wipes in my backpack in the back, then we need to get back to the school as soon as possible."


	9. Chapter 9

**YES! I did it! I made it through the first book! I am really happy with the way this fanfic has been moving. Some people won't like this chapter very much, but after thinking it over I decided this was probably the best way to end this book, but I'm not done yet! Tribulation Force up next!**

**I did tell you guys I was going to post a new crossover FF when I posted this chapter, but I've decided to wait on that one and work on some different stuff, including a new novel I'm writing and maybe a different FF soon. Who knows?**

**Please R&R! I am really happy about this and need people to review! So anyway, God bless! ~E-Sharp**

**Jason's Journal**

_Day 7 After Disappearances_

_10:30 PM_

_Today marks the first week since the disappearances. As I__'__ve written before, my whole family is gone now. My mom and little brother disappeared along with millions of others worldwide, and my father committed suicide, again, along with millions of others. I still don't understand how or why this has happened. Some are blaming it on a chemical reaction in the atmosphere. Some blame it on aliens. Some, like my old and new friends, blame it on a God who __"__took his church home__"__, whatever that means. _

_To be honest, I think I__'__d rather die right now than live without my family. All I have left is my friends who were not taken but have no families. I__'__ve contemplated suicide, but that__'__s not the kind of person I am, so all I have left is to continue to mourn for my family and hope that there__'__s an explanation for this that will give me some hope. If all this stuff about God is true, I will be relieved, but I__'__d need to know without a shadow of a doubt that it is, or I won__'__t believe. _

_The West Coast Tribulation Force was officially founded today as a partner with the Chicago Tribulation Force. Rayford__'__s pastor loved the idea of combining forces. _

_The newest members of the force are amazing. Reza__'__s a genius with an amazing photographic memory. He__'__s memorized the entire Quran and has shared his __"__testimony__"__ with us, explaining that he had been a former Muslim but now had become a Christian at the Truth Rally. Farsi is his home language and he can barely speak English. He called his Muslim parents on an untraceable phone, but they didn__'__t pick up, so he left a message, telling them about his conversion to Christianity. He was sure if they became Christians after hearing his message (which he said entirely in Farsi, then tried his best to explain to us) they would call back, but they haven__'__t. He can__'__t go back, so we have agreed to let him stay with one of us. He is deeply sorrowful for his parents, hoping and praying that they would be saved. _

_Shannon has an interesting personality. She shared her testimony with us at the meeting earlier today, explaining that she had been born out of wedlock, raised mostly by her grandparents. When she went back to live with her mom, she found her in the party scene, so she, as a High Schooler, got into that scene as well, but what woke her up for good was when her mom did an overdose three days before the disappearances. She didn__'__t know where to turn after the disappearances, then she heard about the Truth Rally and got __"__saved__"__. She has an interesting personality, a little bossy, sometimes cusses but catches herself and apologizes. She seems to be getting to know Freddie the best so far._

_The other members who joined were Daniel Short and the TCN team. They worked from San Francisco running the Truth Christian Network TV Station, therefore making TCN part of the Forces as well. The team is really awesome. The all came to Oakland today for a meeting at the School._

_I had an interview with Apple inc. today and was accepted for a part time job, working as an assistant for the third to head computer programmer. From what it looks like, I__'__ll get to do some programming, but not much for at least a little while, but the hours are good and it pays good, so I can't complain. _

_Jonas and Ashley have managed to find paying jobs as well; Ashley in a coffeeshop and Jonas working for TCN, broadcasting stuff through his new laptop I hooked him up with. Freddie and Shannon are still looking. _

_Shannon and Ashley have agreed to move in together in Ashley__'__s uncle__'__s house. Reza and Jonas are going to move in together, and Freddie and I are going to live at my house, while Charles stays at his house, which he is rarely at. He__'__s mainly at the school, most times all night. _

_Nicolae Carpathia__'__s conference was today, during which the new world order, with the United Nations as the government, renamed the Global Community, was established, and Carpathia has agreed to take the role of Secretary General on the condition that all the nations destroy 90% of their weapons and donate the remaining 10% to the GC. He will then divide the world into ten regions, each with its own ruler, and will begin his office of Secretary General by signing a seven year peace treaty with Israel in the coming weeks, strangely enough, just like the Bible says, but like I said earlier, there is still room for doubt, even now._

_But the most interesting thing is that during the conference, Jonathan Stonagal took the security guard__'__s gun and shot himself in the head, also killing Joshua Todd-Cothran, but something else happened._

_I__'__m still having a hard time grasping that Buck Williams is alive, after he was reported dead in the car bombing in London, but apparently, he was at the meeting and told Rayford, who told Freddie, a different story. He records Carpathia taking the guard__'__s gun, shooting Stonagal and killing Todd-Cothran with him, but when the meeting was over, nobody remembered Buck had even at the meeting at all. Buck records Carpathia hypnotizing the people gathered there, telling them what they saw, which is what they testified to, and that__'__s all they remembered. Why did Buck see it differently? He says it was because he had become a Christian just before the meeting._

_I knew Carpathia was a murderer, but to hear this smashed all my hopes of a world leader that could truly bring peace. Could Buck be trusted? Deep down I know he__'__s trustworthy, but this is very unsettling, making me believe more and more that Nicolae is the Antichrist, if ever a being was to exist. If his very name didn__'__t convince me, this new information sure did. But about the rest of the Bible? Only time will tell. The weeks to come will be some of the hardest I will ever experience, but if it brings me to the truth, bring it on._

_Okay, I__'__m going to stop talking to myself and get some sleep now. _

_- Jason_


End file.
